


Rich, Arrogant Prick

by Sevenwildwaysup



Series: My Rich, Arrogant... [1]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Love, M/M, Passion, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-06-29 17:38:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: Justin’s new client is an arrogant prick, but he’s rich and has great taste. So who’s he to turn down the huge commission for his interior design?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a three part series
> 
> 1) Rich, Arrogant Prick  
> 2) My Rich, Arrogant Boyfriend  
> 3) My Rich, Arrogant Husband

Title: Rich, Arrogant Prick…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 2628  
Warnings: Anti-Michael, Passion and Lust…  
Beta Queen: Bigj52

Summary: Justin’s new client is an arrogant prick, but he’s rich and has great taste. So who’s he to turn down the huge commission for his interior design?

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

**Rich, Arrogant Prick**

 

Part One ~ Total Diva

Justin stands next to the hospital bed, listening to his friend, Steve begging him to take on his client. The more he listens, the more he’s starting to wonder if Steve is trying to convince him to say no.

“No. Wait. I didn’t mean that. I just meant that he’s just one of those difficult clients, who thinks he knows more than you do.”

“Um hum…”

“Okay. That came out wrong too. He’s totally rich, the sky’s the limit with him. He has very good taste, and he’s willing to pay for the best. And quite frankly you’re way better than I am.”

Justin thinks, ‘that’s a given.’

“Tell me. If you weren’t laying in this bed with a broken leg, and a fractured collarbone, would you still think he’s a dream client? Or would you be trying to pawn him off on me, like you are right now?”

“I admit, he’s challenging. But hell yes, I’d want him as my client. He’s fucking gorgeous. I’m salivating just thinking about him.”

“You know, unlike you, I don’t fuck my clients. It’s a little thing called integrity.”

“You don’t have to fuck him. But trust me, you will…”

“The longer this conversation goes on, the more I’m convinced that I don’t want anything to do with this Mr. Kinney.” 

“Justin. You have to do me this favor. He’s on a time crunch, and there isn’t time for him to find someone else. Listen, the design plans are all drawn up, all you just have to do is present them to him.”

“What’s the rush?”

“His son is coming for a visit. We’re remodeling his loft, and putting in a bedroom for the toddler.”

“Kids? You’re designing a kid’s room?”

“It’s an unlimited budget. Think of the commission.”

“I don’t do kids and family friendly design! I do high-end cutting edge, designer homes and apartments.”

“I know. That’s why you’re perfect.”

“I don’t need all the drama. The constantly changing design ideas and whining, when I won’t bow to their every whim!”

“Please, Justin. Just meet with him before you decide.” 

Reluctantly Justin agrees to take over for Steve. He doesn’t have any clients right now, and he could use the cash, so he can surprise his musician boyfriend, who’s on tour in Europe. Plus, if he banks a few dollars, he could spend more time painting, his true profession. He only designs homes to keep his bank account flush. His design career happened by accident, as he needed a few more credits to graduate early. He took a few interior design classes and his professors raved about his designs. It seems he’s a natural. He’s only been designing for the last six months, but he’s made a name for himself. He’s even won a couple of awards. He limits the time he works, so he can focus on his painting. Now he’s in high demand, and the fact that he’s finicky about his clients, only makes him even more popular with the county club set.

~~~

Justin is sitting in the lobby of Kinnetik, waiting for his new client, Brian Kinney. He’s been waiting for almost an hour and is ready to leave, when he’s escorted into the conference room by a tall blonde. He went through the presentation last night to familiarize himself with Steve’s proposal. It’s not his taste, but if this is what the client wants, who am he to question it? He’s hoping this project won’t take more than four to six weeks, just like Steve has estimated.

“Who that fuck are you? You’re not Steve Baldwin.”

“Justin Taylor, I’m…”

Justin couldn’t even finish his sentence. “Out of here! I hired Steve, not some green underling working for him!”

“What? I’m not anyone’s underling! I have my own design firm, and quite frankly I’m a much better designer than Steve will ever hope to be!”

Smirking, Brian says, “So, why are you here? Trying to snatch his client, are you?”

“No! I’m doing him a favor, or at least I was. But I have no intention of working for an arrogant prick like you.”

Justin stands, gathering up the design plans, shoving them into his portfolio.

“You’ve got balls, Mr. Taylor. Not many people stand up to me like that. I like it.”

“Fuck off!”

“Hold on, let see what you’ve come up with.”

“I haven’t come up with anything. These are Steve’s designs.”

“Right. So where the hell is he, anyways?”

“He was in a car accident. He broke his leg and collarbone. So he’ll be out of commission for a while.”

Justin looks Brian up and down, deciding if he’s even interested in working with him. He has to admit that the man dresses with class, nothing but high-end designers for this asshole. Finally he spreads the floor plans out on the table, but Brian is more focused on Justin’s perfect bubble butt.

“Hey! Eyes on the table, and don’t even think about it. I don’t sleep with my clients.”

“Neither do I!” 

Well, not anymore, anyways…

Once Justin has redirected Brian’s attention back to the matter at hand, he starts explaining how there will be a wall constructed about ten feet from the kitchen area, and fifteen feet from the windows. His son’s room will be ten by fifteen feet, and the new wall will create a dining room next to the kitchen.

“Stop! No! I don’t like that! I don’t like how closed in that feels.”

Justin shuffles through several pages of the contract, reading the notes for the design project.

“According to Steve’s notes and the contract you signed, this is where you wanted the room added to the loft.”

“That may be. But now that I see the sketches, I don’t like it. It blocks the view, and it will be too dark.

Justin can’t disagree, he doesn’t like the design himself. He would never design a bedroom without windows, and the dining room would be dark without the natural light.

“Yes. I can see the disadvantages with this floor plan. I’d be glad to create a more inviting space for you. But just so we’re clear, you’re still responsible for the original design and time Steve put into creating this floor plan.”

“Of course! Do I look like I can’t afford it? I’m a businessman, and I understand the meaning of signing a contract, and my financial responsibility!”

Justin takes a deep breath, thinking ‘what a fucking asshole’! What have I gotten myself into?

“Good. I’ll have Sally, Steve’s secretary send you a final bill and the project will be closed. Now, I’ll need to see the space, in order to design an appropriate space for your son. Shall we set up an appointment?”

“No. Let’s do it now. I don’t have time to waste. I need this project completed in a month.”

“A month? Steve said that final completion date was in six weeks. A month is completely out of the question. Simply impossible!”

“Nothing is impossible! It’s what I want! And I always get what I want!” 

Then Brian smirks, thinking to himself that he wants to jump Justin’s bones and hammer his ass right into the floor.

Justin stands defiant, finally saying, “You’ll have to pay a premium price for my time, labor and all expenses incurred for an expedited project.”

“Of course! I’d expect no less.”

“Fine! Let’s go see the space.”

“Fine! Let’s go!”

“Cynthia! I’ll be gone the rest of the afternoon. Call me on my cell if there’s an emergency.”

Justin looks at Brian, knowing he’s going to regret taking on this client. But he smiles, and follows him out of the conference room. Once they’re at the loft, he walks around the space, measuring, frowning and scratching his head.

“Your loft isn’t the ideal space for adding a child’s bedroom.”

“Yes. I know. That’s why I’m hiring you.”

“Mr. Kinney, I can design a bedroom, but I can’t make additional space appear out of nowhere, and retain the original character of the loft. If you insist on keeping your office area where it is, and refuse to consider enclosing the alcove near your bedroom, I don’t see how it’s possible to redesign this space, without creating a dining room and bedroom without any natural light.”

Brian gets a pissy look on his face, and snarks, “You’re the designer! Figure it out!”

Justin circles the loft, looking at every nook and cranny. Brian watches him, liking the way he moves, and he’s soon back to wanting to nail his ass.

Justin clears his throat to get Brian’s attention. It’s clear Brian didn’t hear Justin’s question.

“I said, where does this door go?”

There’s a door at the end of the kitchen, designed to blend into the cabinets, so it’s not noticeable to the naked eye.

“It goes upstairs.”

Justin raises his eyebrows, expecting Brian to continue.

“And just what is upstairs?”

“Nothing. Storage, and access to the roof.”

“Can I see it?”

“Why? It’s just a couple of unfinished rooms, and a door to outside.”

Justin looks at him like he’s a complete idiot.

“I’d like to see it please.”

Brian opens the door, and theatrically waves his arm, motioning for Justin to go up the stairs. To Brian it just looks like a dusty, dirty space with boxes stacked up against the wall, and some old furniture. But Justin lets his imagination run wild. It’s the perfect space for a studio, so he can’t help having fantasies of painting up here with all the natural light. The space is divided into two rooms with a roof balcony that has a single lawn chair in the middle.

Noticing Justin eyeing the balcony, he says. “I sometimes come up here at night to sit and unwind after a stressful day.”

“It looks like to perfect place to unwind. Of course, it could look much better.”

Brian looks at him and frowns. To him it’s just an ugly rooftop with a rickety lawn chair, but it does have a great view.

“You’re the only tenant who has access to the rooftop?”

“Yes.”

Again Justin walks around, circling the space, looking in every corner. He tilts his head, thinking, and scratches his chin. 

“Mr. Kinney, if you’re interested, I could redesign this space. You could move your office up here, even your bedroom, or you could put in a guest room. The balcony could also be designed to give you an outdoor patio, with a beautiful garden space. After all, you did make a point of telling me that you’re more than prosperous, and can afford to have anything you want.”

“Hmm… I’ve never considered it. It does have potential, doesn’t it?”

“I can design the space where your office is for your son’s room. That would give you your privacy for entertaining. That I can accomplish right now. The upstairs design project would have to wait until the fall when I return from vacation.”

“I’ll need some time to think about it.”

“Okay, but you need to decide today about your son’s room, if you want it completed by your deadline.”

“I can draw up a few different designs for the upstairs, and you can take the rest of the summer to consider your options. In the meantime, you’ll have to make room for your computer desk and file cabinets in the living room. I suggest that you use the alcove just outside your bedroom. I know it will be crowded, but you don’t really have any other options. Once you move the office upstairs, you’ll have lots of space to work and spread out, without being interrupted.”

“I like it! You’re a fucking genius!”

Brian reaches over and kisses Justin. Justin protests at first but then becomes consumed with desire. Breaking for air, Justin puts his hand on Brian’s chest to put some space between them, kicking himself for letting that happen.

“Why don’t we celebrate?”

“Mr. Kinney, I thought I made it clear that I’m not interested in a personal relationship.”

“Trust me. I’m not looking for a relationship.”

“Yes, well… I’m engaged.”

He’s not sure why he said that. Ethan did ask him to marry him, but he wanted to wait until Ethan returned from his tour to give him an answer.

“Perfect! No strings attached.”

“Mr. Kinney, I don’t know how I can be any clearer. I’m not interested in sleeping with you.”

“Okay, fine. But, tell me? Would dinner and a movie make my chances any better?”

“They might, if I wasn’t already involved with someone. I don’t trick, but I do date.”

“Wow! You’re one of those kind of fags. Just one step away from being straight. I bet you want the husband, and the white picket fence too?”

“Yes. I want a long- term relationship, and eventually children.”

“Maybe you should just step back in the closet, and marry your little fag hag. That is if you even have one.”

Justin’s anger is building, and he wonders why he was starting to like Brian… for about twenty minutes, that is.

“You know, Mr. Kinney, let’s just keep this on a professional level, shall we?”

“You know I like it when you call me Mr. Kinney. It makes me feel like I’m in a position of power. You can call me Master if you prefer.” 

“You’re a fucking chauvinistic pig!”

“Damn! You look so adorable when you get angry.”

“I’m not sure this is going to work! Your son just might have to sleep on the sofa during his stay.”

“Oh, come on, Justin!

Justin stares at him with an outraged look on his face.

“Alright! Mr. Taylor. Is that better? 

Brian wiggles his eyebrows. “I could call you sir, if you want?”

Justin smirks. “You’re incorrigible. Impossible. A complete imbecile.”

“Behind all your prim and proper façade, you like the bad boy in me. Admit it. You like me. I bet you even want me to fuck you.”

“That’s it! I’m leaving!”

“Oh come on! How about that dinner and a movie?”

“I told you….”

“I know. I know, you’re not that kind of boy.”

Justin just stares at him, he’s not wrong. He is intrigued. He’s definitely attracted to him. Remembering their kiss, he has to admit part of him wants Brian.

“How about this? I take you to dinner and we discuss Gus’s room?”

Lost in his thoughts about Brian touching him, and what it might be like to have sex with him, he’s barely conscious of the fact that Brian asked him a question.

“What? Who’s Gus?”

“My son. Who did you think he was? Some guy I wanted to have a threesome with?”

Justin blushes, as his mind wanders to that thought. The truth is, Ethan is his first boyfriend, and he’s never actually been with anyone else. Now he can’t stop thinking about Brian, and he knows he isn’t ready to commit to Ethan. At least, not yet. How can he, when he can’t stop thinking about Brian, and all the feelings he’s stirred up inside him?

“Yes. I definitely think food is in order.”

“Good boy.”

TBC…


	2. ~ Say What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin gets to know the neighborhood, while fending off Brian’s advances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a three part series
> 
> 1) Rich, Arrogant Prick  
>  2) My Rich, Arrogant Boyfriend  
>  3) My Rich, Arrogant Husband

Title: Rich, Arrogant Prick…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 2555  
Warnings: Anti-Michael, Passion and Lust…  
Beta Queen: Bigj52

Summary: Justin’s new client is an arrogant prick, but he’s rich and has great taste. So, who’s he to turn down the huge commission for his interior design.

Chapter Summary: Justin gets to know the neighborhood, while fending off Brian’s advances.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

**Rich, Arrogant, Prick**

Part Two ~ Say What?

Justin scoots into the booth across from Daphne, barely able to keep his eyes open, after staying up half the night, talking with Brian. He decided to meet Daphne at a greasy diner for a change, even though it’s out of their comfort zone and the décor is a bit over the top. A loud-mouthed, red-headed waitress comes and fills up their coffee cups, as she shouts insults to the guys sitting behind them.

“I called you last night but you never answered.”

“I was working late. I had a meeting with my new client.”

“Oh, right. That guy Steve begged you to take off his hands.”

“Yes, that’s him. Brian Kinney.”

The guys at the next table’s ears perk up, as they struggle to overhear their conversation.

“So… How was he? Was he as arrogant as Steve warned you he was?”

“Even more so.”

“Really? What was he like?”

“Infuriating. Argumentative. Egotistical, and fucking gorgeous!”

Michael, Ted and Emmett think, ‘yep, that’s our Boy’.

“That’s quite a combination.”

“You have no idea.”

“So. You told him to take a hike. Right?”

“Not exactly.”

“What? Why not? You don’t really need the money.”

“I kind of do. I’ve decided to surprise Ethan on tour. Five months is a long time to be apart.”

“I’d think you’d need the break. You’ve been inseparable for the last five years. Frankly, I’m surprised that he didn’t insist you travel with him, he’s so possessive of you.”

“I guess that’s it. I’m so used to having someone there when I come home.”

“He’s a controlling bastard. He practically stalks you when you’re gone for more than a few hours.”

“Listen. I know you don’t like him, but he’s good for me.”

“Is he? Or are you just too conditioned, and too dependent to take control of your own life?”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“Just what I said. Maybe this is the perfect time to see and do what you want. To find out who the real Justin Taylor is, instead of who Ethan’s molded you into. You’re practically a Stepford fag.”

Justin wants to argue and be outraged at her suggestion. But the truth is, he’s always given into Ethan’s wishes, wanting to avoid a huge fight. But he didn’t have a problem standing up to Brian, and he wonders why that is. They finish their coffee, leaving a few dollars on the table, including a nice tip for Debbie.

“Well, I guess we won’t be getting any more of the scoop on Brian this morning.” 

“True. But we did get an ear full about that Ethan guy. 

“He sounds like a real creep.”

“Yes, he did. Did you see how cute and adorable blondie was? I hope he starts coming into the diner, he seems so sweet!”

“Really, Emmett? What would you do with him? It’s so obvious that you’re both bottoms.”

“You could always give your double-headed dildo a try.”

They all start laughing, but it doesn’t stop them from checking Justin out as he walks by the window outside.

They walk down the street a few blocks, coming upon an old boarded-up gas station on the corner of Tremont and Liberty. Daphne follows along as Justin unlocks the front door. 

“What is this place?”

“It’s an old gas station. It’s been closed for the last five years.”

“My mom found it for me. It’s been in a court battle for years between the city and the owner. The city insisted they remove the old gas tanks to meet the new environmental standards, before it could be sold. I got it for pennies on the dollar.”

“But, why would you want an old dump of a building?”

“It’s not a dump. It’s a classic fifties, deco-style building. It’s totally retro. Just look at all the glass blocks, rounded windows, and chrome façade. It’s perfect for me. If I put in windows where the old garage drive-in doors are, I’ll have a perfect space for painting. See how there’s doors on each side, providing lots of sunlight. I can partition off a section for an office to meet with clients, and create its own entrance on the other side of the building. The front could be a small gallery, and the upstairs can be remodeled into an apartment.”

“Wow! You really do have this all planned out, don’t you?”

“Yeah, I’ve been daydreaming about redesigning the space, but mostly about moving out of Ethan’s decrepit apartment.”

“The space is huge, and you’re right, it’s perfect for you. But, do you think Ethan will be willing to live in a place like this?”

“No. Probably not.”

“And what about the fact that it’s on Liberty Avenue? The heart of Fag Central.”

“He’ll hate that too.”

“So. What’s that mean for your relationship?”

“I guess it means that I’ve taken the first step towards my independence.”

Daphne squeals, “I’m so proud of you, Justin! Does this mean you’re breaking up with that fucking bastard?”

“I don’t know, I’m so confused. I’m thinking through my options. I’ve never been with anyone else. I feel like I owe it to him to try and make it work.”

“No. You don’t! That’s what you’ve been doing for the last two years.”

“He asked me to marry him the night before he left.”

Daphne grabs his hand, looking for a ring.

“I didn’t say yes, but I didn’t say no. I told him we both should think about it while he’s away.”

Justin’s Back Story…  
Justin thinks back to how he met Ethan. It was the first day of school at PIFA. Justin stopped to listen, as Ethan played his violin in the courtyard between the music hall and the architecture building. Ethan asked him to have coffee, and they soon became an item. Justin lived with his mom in her new condo, as he couldn’t afford an apartment, and it seemed silly to live in the dorms when his mom lived just a few miles away. Besides, with her divorce pending, and expenses being tight, she needed the help with Molly. So, it seemed like a perfect solution for both of them. 

Ethan was from out of state and rented a cheap apartment, just one step away from becoming condemned. But it was close to campus, and it gave them a place to be alone. The apartment gave Justin the creeps, and he swore he could hear rats crawling in the walls at night. Their relationship developed slowly, and Justin didn’t really notice how controlling Ethan was with him. Ethan had some old-fashion ideas about how things should be. Even though they’re gay he saw them in very distinct gender roles. Him the dominant male figure, and Justin in a more dependent role. 

He didn’t believe in having sex before marriage, and at the time that was okay with Justin. He was still recovering from his bashing and had a hard time letting anyone hold him or touch him, without having a panic attack. Ethan was blind to Justin’s emotional issues, or he simply didn’t care. So, it took Justin a long time to adjust, and get past some of his personal behavior. They finally settled into a quasi-relationship - they kissed and petted, but that was about it. Ethan frowned on oral sex, unless he was on the receiving end. Sometimes they gave each other hand jobs, but he preferred they just watched each other. He was somewhat repulsed by the idea of Justin’s bodily fluids on his hands, or anywhere else. To say Ethan had some hang-ups was an understatement, which also left Justin with a few issues of his own. 

When they graduated from PIFA Justin wanted to take their relationship to the next level, so they moved in together. They fought about living in Ethan’s apartment, and even though Justin hated living there, he gave into Ethan’s wishes. Ethan reasoned by living there, they could save money to be able to buy a nice place sooner, especially if Justin’s inheritance came through. Neither expected Justin’s design career to take off like it had, and the dynamics of the relationship started to change. Ethan resented Justin’s new self-confidence as well as his income, but he had no problem spending Justin’s income. 

It happened by chance that Ethan met a music promoter, who soon turned into his agent. Ethan started getting small gigs at wedding and parties. Then he got his big break when he was asked to fill in with a local orchestra. His ego started to grow, and his attitude and control over Justin was once again firmly in place. He reasoned that it was only natural that Justin cover most of their expenses, because he needed his income to upgrade his violin, clothes and accessories. After all, he couldn’t be seen looking anything less than the celebrity that he longed to be. 

Justin’s starting to grow weary of their relationship, but he’s been under Ethan’s influence for so long, he doesn’t recognize how unhealthy it’s become. Or at least he hadn’t, until his mother suggested that he needed more space. He had been using conference rooms and suites at nice hotels for his presentations, when he couldn’t come to the client’s home or businesses. She insisted he needed a studio to paint, and an office space where he could meet clients, basically a place of his own. 

She wasn’t blind to Ethan’s manipulation and control over her son. She knew Justin was sad they we’re going to be separated for so long, but like Daphne, she thought it would do Justin some good to be on his own. So, she started looking for a place for him, and when she heard about the old gas station, she thought it was perfect. She may have had a hard time accepting that Justin was gay in the beginning, but now she thought she was clever finding him a place right in the middle of the gay section of Pittsburgh. Maybe being exposed to other adult gay men, he’d start to develop into the well-rounded man she knew he could be. He struggled for so long after his bashing, she hoped that now he was ready to open himself up to new friendships, and hopefully meet someone more appropriate, unlike Ethan, whom she’s grown to detest.

~~~

“You can’t marry him! You just can’t!”

“I know, Daph. I don’t think I’m in love with him. I’m not sure I ever was.”

He now questions everything about his and Ethan’s relationship. He realizes Brian brings out more emotions than Ethan ever has, even if Brian evokes so much anger as well as desire. He just doesn’t know anymore, he’s so confused.

“I never understood what you saw in him.”

“You hated him from the first time you met him.”

“That’s because he’s a bigot, and he’s totally prejudiced!”

“He is not!”

“Yes, he is, Justin. I just never told you, but he always treated me badly when you weren’t around. He hates people of color, and has no problem making his feelings known behind your back.”

“I just thought you two didn’t get along.”

“WE DIDN’T!!!”

“I’m so sorry, Daphne. I had no idea that’s how he felt. I just thought he hated everybody.”

“He pretty much does.”

“Yeah, I can see that now.”

“So. Let’s see the apartment space upstairs.”

They go to the back wall of the building, where there’s a wide staircase next to an old elevator, very similar to Brian’s.

“You have a fucking elevator?”

“Yeah. The top floor was used to store auto parts, and heavy chassis and engines, so they needed an elevator to move things around. The floor is reinforced concrete and it’s able to hold heavy equipment. It’s also pretty much soundproof.”

“Oh my God, Justin! This space is huge! I’m mean fucking huge!”

“Well, of course it is. It’s the same square footage as the first floor.”

“I could have an apartment up here too!”

Justin groans, not saying anything. Looking around, he realizes that he has as much space as Brian, maybe even a little more. He smiles to himself, just thinking about the arrogant asshole. Yeah, he likes him, even if he doesn’t want to admit it, and he only lives one block away.

“Justin. Justin, what do you think?”

“I think this place is going to be under construction for the unforeseen future, so no one’s going to be living here.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Besides, who knows? I just might actually get accepted at Harvard Medical School.”

“You are brilliant, so there’s a good chance you’ll get in.”

Now Daphne is squealing about her future, forgetting all about Justin’s. The phone ringing interrupts their banter. Justin accidentally hits speaker phone as he answers it.

“If it isn’t the Prince of Darkness himself.”

“Taylor. Where are you?”

“I’m busy, you’re not my only client.”

“I thought he _was_ your only client.”

“Daph!”

“Lying to me already, darling. Is that any way to start a relationship?”

“Mr. Kinney, we don’t have a relationship! Nor will we ever have a relationship. You’re simply not my type.”

“How do you know? You haven’t sampled the goods yet.”

“I don’t need to, to know I’m not interested.”

“Let’s go get some lunch.”

“It’s nine o’clock in the morning.”

“Okay. Let’s go get some breakfast.”

“I said, I’m busy.” 

“Too busy to eat? You forget, I saw you eat dinner last night.”

“Fuck you!”

“Justin. I have to go, my shift at the hospital starts soon.”

“So, you got the internship?”

“Yep!” 

“I knew you would.”

“Taylor! Where are you? I’ll come pick you up.”

“He sounds like fun, Justin. Don’t judge him too quickly.”

“I like that girl. So, what’s the address?”

“The corner of Liberty and Fuller. I’ll be out front.”

“Really? Well, get your ass out here now! I’m at the light.”

They walk out together, and Daphne can’t help gawking at the gorgeous hunk behind the wheel of the vintage Corvette. She smiles and gives Justin the thumbs up.

“Is that your fag hag?”

“She’s my best friend, since first grade.”

“Good to know. So, you two just like hanging out at abandoned buildings?”

“It’s not abandoned. I just bought it.”

“Really? I didn’t know it was on the market. I thought it was involved in some lawsuit. I’ll have to chastise Ted for not keeping up on the local real estate.”

“It was a private sale. My mother sells real estate, so it was never actually on the market.”

“What’s your plan for the building? Fix it up and sell it, making a huge profit?”

“No. I’m going to renovate it, and live upstairs and run my design company downstairs.” 

“That a pretty big place. Are you going to rent out some of the space as well?”

“No. I don’t think so. I haven’t really thought about it.”

“You’ll have to show me your place after lunch.”

“It’s breakfast!”

“I thought we’d spend the day together. So, it’ll be breakfast, lunch and dinner.”

“No! I’ve already told you. I’m not interested in dating you!”

“I told you. I don’t date.”

Justin rolls his eyes, as Brian parks in front of the Liberty Diner.

“What’s that look for? They have the best burgers on Liberty Avenue.”

“Well, in that case.”

TBC…


	3. ~ Fighting or Foreplay…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tension between Justin and Ethan is growing, just as the sexual tension between Justin and Brian is growing…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a three part series
> 
> 1) Rich, Arrogant Prick  
>  2) My Rich, Arrogant Boyfriend  
>  3) My Rich, Arrogant Husband

Title: Rich, Arrogant Prick…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 3064  
Warnings: Anti-Michael, Passion and Lust…  
Beta Queen: bigj52

Summary: Justin’s new client is an arrogant prick, but he’s rich and has great taste. So, who’s he to turn down the huge commission for his interior design.

Chapter Summary: The tension between Justin and Ethan is growing, just as the sexual tension between Justin and Brian is growing…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

 

**Rich, Arrogant, Prick**

Part Three ~ Fighting or Foreplay…

“Justin! Where have you been? I’ve been calling you all night!”

“I’ve been working, and my cell phone never rang.”

“I was calling the house phone.”

“Well. I wasn’t home.”

“So, where were you?”

“Out to dinner with a client.”

“Since when do you wine and dine clients? Who is this client? Why haven’t you told me about them? I don’t think you should be working in the evenings.”

“Wow! You really are controlling!”

“What is that supposed to mean? I don’t care for your attitude, Justin! If I wasn’t on tour, I’d put an end to this behavior.”

“Ethan! I don’t try and control your career, don’t try and control mine.”

“Justin, did you get a retainer for this design project?”

“Yes! Of course, and a signed contract.”

“Good. I want you to wire me five thousand dollars in the morning.”

“What? No way!”

“Did you just refuse to obey me?”

“I don’t take orders from you. Besides you’re the almost famous musician, who’s on tour making the big bucks. You can wire me five thousand dollars.”

“Justin, its expensive being on the road. I have to pay for hotels and meals, and I need new clothes. You don’t expect me to wear the same suit to each performance, do you?”

“Cut the bullshit, Ethan! I read your contract. They provide all your travel expenses, including your meals and hotel rooms.”

“You read my contract! How dare you go through my personal papers?”

“Right! But it’s okay for you to read all my client contracts! You are such a hypocrite.”

“Justin, baby. Let’s not fight. I miss you.”

“I’m tired, and it’s late. I need some sleep. Good night, Ethan.”

“Justin. Justin! Don’t hang up!”

All Ethan heard was the dial tone in his ear. He thought about calling back, but he didn’t want to piss Justin off any more than he already had. But Damn! He really wanted to know if Justin’s dad had released his inheritance yet. Ethan had been pushing him to demand his inheritance since his twenty-first birthday. But Craig had refused to give it to Justin unless he stopped living his deviant lifestyle. 

Justin was feeling so good, so happy when he got home fifteen minutes ago, and now he feels like shit. There is something about being around Brian Kinney that just makes him feel happy, attractive and alive. Then talking to Ethan on the phone brought him back down to reality. Petting Wolfram, he takes comfort in not being all alone, he really likes the stray cat Ethan found. He may be Ethan’s cat, but Justin’s the one who takes care of him, feeds him, brushes him, and plays with him. All Ethan does is yell at the cat, just like he does him. Looking around the apartment he really hates everything about it. That’s the moment he decides that tomorrow he is going to move out, and he’s taking Wolfram with him, or maybe to his mom’s.

The next morning he’s up early. He can’t help daydreaming about yesterday, hanging out with Brian, talking about design ideas for Gus’s room, going out to eat every few hours. He’s never laughed so hard, or had that much fun since he was a carefree teenager, sneaking around with Daphne. He smiles, thinking about it, as he sits making a list of everything he needs to get for his new place. Yes, he needs to have it remodeled, but he can live upstairs like it is for now. After all, it can’t be any worse than living in this dump. He remembers seeing some second-hand stores near his new place on Liberty Avenue, so he heads to the diner for some coffee before checking it out. It’s crowded, so he sits at the counter next to some flamboyant queen wearing tangerine and fuchsia. He almost doesn’t need coffee to wake up after looking at his outfit.

“Do you like my pink leather pants?”

“Ah… Yeah, sure. I could never wear anything like that.”

“Maybe not, but I’m sure I could fix you up with something a little more fashionable. Something that will turn a few heads and make all the boys drool.” 

“Leave him alone, Emmett!”

“And Good Morning to you too, Brian.”

“You two know each other?”

“Yes, I’m afraid this flaming queen is one of my inner circle of friends.”

“Oh. I’m surprised. You seem so…”

Emmett smirks, “Stuck up, snooty, boring?”

Justin can’t help snickering.

“You’ll soon find out there’s many sides to the Great God Kinney. Maybe I should say, split personalities.”

“Honeycutt!”

“Don’t call me Honeycutt!”

Emmett asks, “So how do you know Brian?” 

He already knows, but he wants get the full scoop, and find out more about Justin.

“He’s my interior designer. I’m adding a room for Gus in the loft.”

Emmett smiles and claps. “Oh, how exciting!”

“Coffee and toast for his majesty, I assume?”

“Thanks, Deb, can I have it to go?”

“And what can I get for you, sweetheart? You’re new around here, aren’t you?”

“I’m Justin, and I’ll have coffee and a bagel with cream cheese.”

Brian can’t help commenting. “Is that all? That won’t even hold you until you walk back to your place.”

“Brian!”

“I’ve seen you eat, remember?”

“So, you live around here?”

”I’ve got a place down the block.”

“Oh how fun. I’d love to live on the Avenue. I live a few blocks away with Michael.”

He says it like everyone knows who Michael is, and I guess most everyone does, except Justin of course.

“You haven’t met him yet, but don’t let him bully you about Brian.”

“Why would he?”

“Well… Michael can be…”

Debbie’s eyes flare. “What’s wrong with Michael?”

“Justin. This is Michael’s mother, Debbie. She also runs this establishment.”

Slightly confused by the whole conversation Justin simply says, “Hi. Nice to meet you.”

“Wow. You’re a nice young man. You’d be perfect for Michael.”

Poking her finger in his chest, she says, “And you, Emmett, would be lucky to have him!”

“Deb! Is my order ready yet? I’m going to be late for work!”

“Coming right up, asshole!”

With that Justin grabs his breakfast and slips out the door behind Brian. “It’s a real Melrose Place around here, isn’t it?”

“You have no idea.”

Emmett hurries to catch up. “Wait for me!”

“So. I’ll need a key to the loft.”

Tagging along next to them, Emmett squeals! “Wow! That’s fast!”

“Honeycutt! What are you doing here?”

“I thought that I’d help Justin update his wardrobe.”

“No! If anyone’s one’s going to help him, it’s me!”

“What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?”

“Well, nothing if you’re going on a hay ride. But baby, you need something that shows off your cute body, if you want to make the boys cum in their pants.”

“Emmett!”

“What, Brian? The boy needs help.”

“I said, that I’d take care of it! Now run along home.”

“Here’s my key. What time will you be there? I’ll come home then and bring you your own key.”

“You know you don’t have to make a special trip. I can drop it off at your office.”

“I want to be there when you talk to the contractor. So what time?”

“I don’t know. I’ll call you.”

Smiling, he says. “I can’t wait.”

With that, Brian crosses the street and walks into Kinnetik. 

“Wow! You and Mr. Kinney are really serious. I can’t help being a little surprised. You know Brian isn’t the relationship kind of guy.”

“The only relationship we have is professional! I need a key so the contractor and I can meet, and estimate the remodeling cost.”

“Oh. Right. You’re an interior designer.”

Looking across the street, Justin sees a second-hand store. He asks, “Does Retro Reruns have used furniture?”

“Yes. But trust me, Brian will never agree to buy anything used. He’s strictly a top-of-the-line kind of guy.”

“Yes. I noticed.”

Justin starts to cross the street, and Emmett bounces right along with him like he’s Justin’s BBF.

“So what are we looking for?”

“I need a few basic things to set up a temporary apartment. I won’t be designing and furnishing it until the construction is complete.”

“Oh, look, it’s a fifties dinette set.”

Justin moves closer and he’s surprised by how much he likes it. It’s a white Formica table with red vinyl chairs. He pulls one out and sits down, to see if it’s the right height to be able to use his laptop on. 

Smiling, he says, “One down. Now I need to find a sideboard, a night stand and a dresser.” 

Walking around, he spots a tall kitchen cabinet. It’s the same vintage as the dinette, it’s even red and white.

Emmett loves it. “It’s a match made in heaven.”

“It is perfect, isn’t it?”

 

Even though he hadn’t planned on buying living room furniture he spots an aqua sofa and chairs. They’re from the sixties and will look great with the kitchen.

Smiling, he says, “I like them.”

“Wow! You really are batting a hundred!”

He moves on looking for a dresser and night stand. Out of the corner of his eye he sees a set of vintage sixties bedroom furniture.”

“I can’t believe my luck. I’m really loving this store, Em!”

“Me too! Your place will be like stepping back in time.”

“You have no idea. My place is an old vintage gas station with rounded windows, chrome and glass blocks.”

“Oh my God! This is fucking unbelievable!”

“You know, I was really just looking for some second-hand furniture to use for a few months. But I’m really liking the theme I have going, and the style is actually perfect for my new place.”

“I can’t wait to see it!”

“You know, maybe I should check and see if they have any dishes?”

“Oh, I just know we’ll find something perfect.”

Justin’s happy, as has hasn’t had this much fun in ages, well except for yesterday, of course. Even though he thought Emmett was a little strange when he met him in the diner earlier, he’s really starting to like the flashy queen.

Emmett squeals so loud that Justin’s sure they heard him in the diner.

“Oh my God, baby! Fiestaware! You can’t get any more classic that!”

Justin grins. He loves the white with red striped dishes, and they’ll be perfect for his kitchen.

“Oh! Oh Look! It’s a sixties Barbie kitchen! It’s so fucking cute, you have to get it!”

“I don’t know?”

“Okay! Fine! I’m getting it for you as a house-warming present. It will be the perfect decoration for your kitchen.”

Justin tries to talk him out of it. He hardly knows Emmett and he feels awkward accepting a gift from someone he just met that morning, even if it is really cool.

“Now I just need to buy a new bed. I could never sleep on a used bed.”

“Especially in this neighborhood!” 

They both make a face and start laughing.

Justin’s had the best time shopping with Emmett this morning, and he kind of hates to say good bye. But he has to get ready to meet up with the contractor. They exchange phone numbers, promising that they’ll get together soon.

Later that afternoon he’s measuring the space for Gus’s bedroom, making sure to provide him with several windows. It will lighten up the space and make it feel more spacious, even though it’s a relatively small space. He’s sketched a floor plan that maximizes the wall space, along with a design for a long counter that will run from wall to wall. Above the counter are bookshelves on each end with a bulletin board in between them. There are drawers below the counter, with an opening in the center creating a desk space. The built-in cabinets continue around the corner and under the windows. In the middle is a cushioned window seat. Under the cushion the top lifts up, with a toy chest underneath. 

Talking with his contractor, Vince, Justin persuades him to push his other projects back ten days to complete Brian’s addition on time. Looking at his watch, he wonders where Brian is. He left a message with Cynthia an hour ago, understanding that Brian’s presentation was running late. Now Justin’s pissed that Vince has to leave without explaining all the construction details to Mister Anal-Retentive. 

Justin hears the loft door sliding open, but instead of Brian, it’s a raven-haired lunatic screeching about Justin breaking into Brian’s loft. He just stands there and stares at him, hoping he’ll run out of insults, or his throat will close up and he won’t be able to breathe. As he continues his earsplitting rant like a two year old having a temper tantrum, he decides to leave. 

Michael’s still screaming. “Who the fuck are you and what are you doing here?”

“Me! I’m working! Who the fuck are you?”

“I want you to leave right now! Or I’ll call the police and have you arrested, you hear me!”

“Christ, Mikey! The whole neighborhood can hear you!”

“Brian! I found this guy here in your loft!”

“Yes. And I found you here in my loft!”

“What’s he doing here?”

“The better question is, what are you doing here?”

“I just stopped by.”

“I can see that! But why? When you know I’m usually at work at this time of day?”

He stammers, and stutters. “I… I wanted to borrow, ah… Use your computer.” He smiles, thinking he came up with a perfect excuse.

“What’s wrong with your computer?”

“It crashed, and I can’t afford to fix it.”

Annoyed, Justin interrupts. “Mr. Kinney. I can’t work like this. 

Brian snarks, “So we’re back to Mr. Kinney again?”

“If you don’t like it, stop pissing me off! You’ve already put unreasonable demands on the design project. I won’t be harassed by your belligerent friend. Maybe you need to find another designer. I’ll send you a floor plan, and a bill for my time. Maybe you can have your new interior designer use it. I really don’t care at this point.”

Justin walks towards the door, slamming the key down on the island as he passes it.

“Great! Just great, Mikey!”

“Wait! Wait Justin, please! You know there isn’t time to find a new designer and contractor.”

Justin just stares at him, waiting…

“Justin! Say something!”

“You’re late! You’ve wasted my time, as well as Vince’s! He waited as long as he could, but he has other projects that require his presence. My time is valuable, and I don’t appreciate being disrespected like this! If you’re going to be late, or need to reschedule you need to call me. Just because you’re some arrogant, big-wig in the advertising world, doesn’t give you the right to assume we’re all at your beck and call!”

“Justin, please!”

Justin just stands there with his hands on his hips, staring at him and Michael.

“Brian! Are you going to let this creep talk to you like that?”

“Shut up, Mikey!”

“You should fire him, he’s rude and condescending!”

“Shut the fuck up, and get out, Michael!”

“Brian, I was just protecting you and your possessions. He was probably going to steal from you.”

“Out! Now!”

“Justin. I’m here now. Can we please just go over your design ideas?”

“No! I never should have agreed to work with you.”

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I was late, and I’m sorry that you had a run-in with Michael. I promise it won’t happen again.”

“You promise?”

“Yes.”

“Fine! But it’s going to cost you!”

“Fine!”

“Five thousand dollars!”

“What? Okay. Okay, fine. Five thousand dollars.”

“If it happens again, it doubles to ten thousand dollars! Do I make myself clear! I don’t ever want to be disturbed while I’m working again!”

“Okay!”

“Same goes for you! If you’re late again, you pay! I won’t be disrespected!”

“Okay. Okay! I get it! Now let’s see what you’ve come up with.”

Justin turns and spreads the floor plans out on the dining room table. With his back to Brian he smirks, and thinks that he’ll have more than enough money for his romantic vacation sooner than he thinks.

Brian’s pissed with Michael, but he can’t help thinking Justin is fucking adorable when he’s angry. Not many people have the guts to stand up to him. He finds it a turn on, not to mention his perfectly round ass that’s leaning over the table in the most inviting way.

Justin goes over all his ideas and details he’s planned for Gus’s bedroom. He finished off the design plan with suggesting that Brian could also use it as a guest room.

“All you’d have to do is change out the framed Disney posters over the bed with artwork, and switch the bedding from a children’s duvet, to a designer one more to your liking.”

“Wow! This is good!”

“Of course it is! I don’t really have bad ideas!”

Brian thinks to himself, ‘Confident little twat! I like that about him’.

“So Mr. Kinney, if you could just initial the design plans, I’ll get the contractor started on the construction. I’ll talk with my cabinet maker, and see if he can put a rush on them. You’ll have to go with wood he has in stock, as there’s no time to custom order anything. I suggest something light to coordinate with the hardwood floors, and I’m assuming that you want granite or marble for the counter tops? A natural stone will resist staining form children’s arts and crafts, and such. ”

“Yes, I like that idea.”

“Good. I’ll stop by tomorrow afternoon with samples of the woodwork and stone. Oh and I was thinking you might want to change the window covering to wooden blinds. They will help block out light so he’ll be able to fall asleep easier.”

“You really are a fucking genius!”

“Yes. I know.”

Brian realizes that the reason he’s so attracted to Justin is that he is so much like him.

“Thanks for agreeing to continue this project. I truly am sorry you had to experience the wrath of Michael.”

“Me too! But, don’t think I was kidding! You’ll pay through the teeth if it happens again.”

“It won’t! Now, should we kiss and make up.”

Justin puts his hand out to stop Brian’s advances.

“Don’t push your luck, Mr. Kinney.”

TBC…


	4. ~ Eye-Opening Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin let’s his guard down, and he desires show as he spins around the dance floor in Brian’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a three part series
> 
> 1) Rich, Arrogant Prick  
>  2) My Rich, Arrogant Boyfriend  
>  3) My Rich, Arrogant Husband

Title: Rich, Arrogant Prick…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 2541  
Warnings: Anti-Michael, Passion and Lust…  
Beta Queen: Bigj52

Summary: Justin’s new client is an arrogant prick, but he’s rich and has great taste. So who’s he to turn down the huge commission for his interior design.

Chapter Summary: Justin let’s his guard down, and he desires show as he spins around the dance floor in Brian’s arms.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

**Rich, Arrogant Prick**

Part Four ~ Eye-Opening Experience 

 

“I’m so excited, Daphne! I’ll be jet setting off to Italy in just two weeks! I just booked my flight, and I can’t wait to see Ethan! I’ve missed him so much.”

“Yippee!”

“Don’t be that way, Daph! I know you don’t like him, but he’s good for me.”

“I’m not sure that’s true. You only see what you want to.”

“Listen. While I’m away can you keep Wolfram? I can’t leave him alone. I already leave him alone too much as it is.”

“No. I’m sorry, I just can’t. I can’t have pets at my apartment or I’ll get kicked out.”

“Fine. Maybe my mom will keep him.”

“Do you want to go get some dinner?”

“Yeah. I guess. How about that diner again, or the bar across the street, Woody’s?”

“Wow! You’re really embracing the gay lifestyle. Maybe if you’re lucky you’ll meet someone.”

“I’m not looking to meet someone.”

“Maybe you should be. How was your lunch/breakfast with that guy, Brian Kinney, the other morning?”

“Stop! No! Just no! I’m not interested in him. He’s a total asshole.”

“Well then. He should be perfect for you. Because Ethan’s a total asshole too! Maybe that’s just your type? Moronic assholes!”

“Fuck You!”

Justin is engrossed in reading the menu, while Daphne can’t stop checking out all the guys who are checking out Justin.

“You know you could hook up with just about anyone in here. They all can’t seem to keep their eyes off you.”

Justin looks up to see what she’s talking about. That’s when he sees Emmett waving from the back of the bar near the pool tables.

“Who’s that?”

“Oh. That’s Emmett!”

“The guy who helped you pick out all the vintage furniture?”

“Yeah. That’s him.”

“He’s coming over here. Do you see what he’s wearing? A white shirt with lemon and chartreuse paisley and white pants, but it kind of looks good on him?”

“Hi, Baby! Now who’s this beautiful gem sitting next to you?”

“This is Daphne.”

“Daphne, you must be his resident fag hag. Every young gay boy needs one.”

“Yep. That would be me.”

“What are you two up to tonight?”

“Just grabbing some dinner, and I think we’re going to rent some videos.”

“Oh no. First of all, never eat anything in here. The cook’s a total bastard. After I hooked up with him, he promised to call me, but he never did! Can you believe that? Anyways we’re all going to the Liberty diner, and then to Babylon afterwards. You must simply come with us!”

“What’s Babylon?”

“Oh my dear. Every fag on the Avenue ends up at Babylon some time during the evening.”

Emmett waves. “There’s Drew!”

Emmett bounces over to the hunkiest guy in the bar. He looks really familiar, but Justin can’t place him.

“This is my boyfriend, Ironman extraordinaire, Drew Boyd.”

Both Daphne and Justin are speechless…

“This is Justin Taylor, soon to be Pittsburgh’s most famous interior designer, and this is Daphne, his resident fag hag.”

They both smile and say hi.

“Let’s go get a table at the diner. It will start filling up soon.”

He was right, the diner is packed. Wow! There’s so many gorgeous men there. It’s like stepping into a gay man’s wet dream.

“Look, the special is a ten-inch Louisiana red-hot sausage, with a side of extra creamy coleslaw.”

Daphna bursts out laughing, just thinking about the sexual innuendo. 

Emmett claps his hands. “That’s what I want.”

Drew whispers in his ear. “Trust me, that’s what you’re going to get.”

Just then Ted and Michael slide into the booth, one on each side. Michael looks up at the newbies sitting at the table.

“What the fuck are they doing at our table?”

“Stop whining, Michael, and welcome the youngsters to the gang.”

“I don’t know what you’re doing here, but I think you should leave! If you’re looking for Brian, he’s not interested, He doesn’t do repeats!” Michael retorts.

“Oh my God! Did you and Brian do the nasty?” asks Emmett.

“No! Never! He’s not my type!” Justin stresses.

“Right! Brian’s everyone’s type!” says Ted.

“That’s the guy in the Corvette? Asks Daphne

“Yes. But he’s just a client!” replies Justin.

“A client! Brian would never pay for sex! They’d pay him to sleep with him!” Michael boasts.

Justin glares at Michael, thinking he’s acting like an insecure adolescent. 

“Come on, Teddy. Let’s take the seats at the counter, before someone else does.”

“How old is that guy anyways? Twelve? He sounds like a jealous boyfriend,” adds Daphne.

Emmett says, “He wishes!”

After dinner Emmett asks, “Are you two coming to Babylon?

“I don’t think so.”

“Why not? Babylon is only the hottest gay nightclub ever!”

Daphne squeals. “Come on Justin, let’s go! Who knows? Maybe you’ll meet the man of your dreams.”

“Daph! I’m engaged, remember.”

“No. What I remember is, you saying that you needed the summer to consider it.”

“Same thing.”

“No. Definitely not the same.”

“Stand up, now turn around. Hmmm. Take off the flannel shirt, it’s too baggy. Oh, no. Now your white t-shirt is just as baggy.”

“I think we’re just going to watch videos all night.”

“Nonsense! Let’s dash across the street to Torso. I used to manage the store, and I’m sure we can find you something to give all the guys whiplash!”

Soon Emmett is pulling out shirts, holding them up against Justin to see what they might look like.

“I think this black crop top is perfect. Try it on.”

“Emmett. It’s too tight, and it needs to be longer. I need a bigger size. I have a tear in my jeans.”

“Oh, no. It’s perfect. Now turn around. Ooh, that tear across your left butt cheek couldn’t be in a more perfect place!” 

Emm’s eyes drift down his body and halt at Justin’s ratty old sneakers.

“Oh my God! Those belong in the trash!”

“What? I love these tennis shoes. They’re comfortable.”

“No. Simply, no. Here, try on these black high-top Skechers.”

“Oh yeah. He’s right, they’re so much better,” agrees Daphne

Emmett looks Justin up and down. “Yes, much better. You look yummy, while looking like you just threw on what was handy.”

“Look, Justin! Let’s get gold stud earrings!”

“I’m not wearing an earring! I don’t even have a pierced ear.”

“I can fix it! It will take a minute.”

“These are real gold! I don’t have that much money with me!”

“Oh Baby. Don’t worry, it’s all on me. But only if you promise that we get together soon, and continue working on upgrading your style and wardrobe.”

“You can’t say no to that, and you really do look hot! Who knew there was a gorgeous queer under all that flannel?”

“Shut up, Daph.”

They walk into Babylon, bypassing the line as Emmett waves to Bruce, the bouncer. Michael and Teddy are already holding up the bar, looking like mannequins, as they scan the dance floor. Drew buys them all a beer. Michael sneers and pouts, when he sees them standing off to the side.

Daphne motions for Justin to chug his beer, then she pulls him out onto the dance floor. Drew and Emmett join them. Soon they’re lost in the thumpa, thumpa of the music. The beer is affecting Justin, as he loosens up, and starts enjoying himself. He’s never been to a nightclub before, especially not a gay nightclub. Ethan would never approve. By the third song, Justin’s totally into it. That’s when he feels strong arms encircle him from behind. He tilts his head back until it’s resting on Brian’s shoulder. Unable to resist, Brian leans over, kissing his plump lips and making Justin smile. 

After another song Justin has a slight sheen coating his skin, and he needs something to drink and cool off. They all return to the bar, and Brian buys a round of drinks for everyone. Michael’s staring daggers, scowling at Justin, wishing he would disappear. He just doesn’t understand why everyone thinks he’s so cute. To Michael he just looks like an underage twink, who’s fawning all over Brian, making a fool of himself.

Justin heads off to the restroom where he’s cornered by Michael.

“I thought you weren’t interested in Brian!”

“He’s okay, I guess.”

“You guess! Stay away from him!”

“God! You really have it bad for him! Why don’t you just let him know how you feel, and get it out of your system?”

“He knows how I feel! We’re just waiting until the time is right!”

Justin had to smirk at that. After all, him and Ethan are waiting until they get married.

“It doesn’t seem like Brian’s waiting!”

“We’ve been together since we we’re fourteen. He’s just sowing his wild oats until he’s ready.”

“Well, your stallion sure has a big appetite.” Justin can’t stop chuckling in his head at his own joke.

“Just leave him alone! He’s mine!”

“He approached me! I didn’t go after him!”

“Yeah. Well if you didn’t dress like a whore, he wouldn’t have given you a second look.”

Justin’s mind drifts to all the flirting and sexual innuendos he and Brian have shared. He’s still resisting Brian’s advances, but he’s stopped trying to tell himself he’s not attracted to Brian. As a matter of fact, he can’t stop daydreaming of being seduced by the auburn-haired devil.

“What? You don’t like my new look? Too bad. I plan on getting a complete makeover. You might want to give it a try. You look like you’re still in junior high school.”

“Fuck you!”

“No thanks. I don’t do pity fucks!”

Yep. He’s drunk and he can’t help thinking his wit and sarcasm is hysterical. But, of course Michael is just so easy to fluster and mock.

After several more beers, and another hour of dancing with Brian he isn’t feeling any pain. Michael is practically having a heart attack as he watches them together, making out and grinding against one another. Brian, being the gentleman that he is, decides that he’ll slip Daphne and Justin into a cab before the twink finds the backroom. Although there’s nothing he’d like better than to bed him, Brian’s willing to wait for the right time. Somewhere along the line his desire for Justin has become more than just another notch on his bedpost. And for the first time in his life, he thinks he might like to explore a relationship. Just the idea scares the hell out of him, but his desire is stronger than his fear.

~~~

Justin doesn’t even remember how he got home, as he stumbles to answer the phone. 

“Ethan!” Hiccup, hiccup…

“Justin? Are you drunk?”

“What? No. Of course not.”

“You sound drunk!”

Straitlaced Ethan only drinks wine on holidays, and he’s never been drunk or stoned.

“What’s going on, Justin?”

“Nothing! Daphne and I just watched videos, and had a few beers.”

“I’ve been calling you, and you never picked up.”

“Oh… Aaah…. We turned the ringer off, so we wouldn’t be distracted. We had a Friday the Thirteenth marathon.”

“I don’t know why you watch that trash. It’s a waste of time.”

“I love horror movies, and I hate those uptight British flicks you make us watch all the time.”

“You need a little culture in your life, instead of all those sci-fi and dreadful scary movies.”

“Listen. Have you talked to mom yet?”

“My mom? Why are you asking about my mom? You don’t even like her! 

“Justin! Did you?”

“About what?”

“About what! What do you think! Your trust fund, for Christ sakes!”

“Oh… No.”

“I thought I asked you to find out what the holdup is? You’re supposed to have access to it after your twenty-first birthday, and that was six months ago.”

“Oh, yeah. But it’s not like we need the money. We both have pretty good jobs these days.”

“We need the money, Justin! I told you! I have expenses. I want a couple of new suits. I’ve been looking at the new Armani collection.”

“Ethan. You make more money than me. What are you spending it on?”

“Maybe I’m saving up to buy you an expensive wedding band. Wouldn’t you like that?”

Justin smiles, loving the idea of finally getting married.

“Yes. Of course, I’d like that.”

“Okay. So please call your mother, and find out about the trust. That way we can invest in a nice house when I return. I know how much you hate the apartment.”

“Okay. I will.”

“Listen I’ve got to go. I’ve got to practice my violin.”

“Bye!”

Justin flops back down on the bed, smirking. He’s so glad Ethan’s way across the ocean. He’s come to hate the sound of his violin.

The next morning, he wakes with a huge hangover, as bits and pieces of last night float around in his head. The feel of Brian’s lips on his, and on his neck. Brian’s touch, as he held him close on the dance floor. And all the electricity that ran through his body as they swayed to the music. God! He’s never felt more alive! Why couldn’t Ethan make him feel like that? He looks at the clock, and runs to jump in the shower, he has to meet up with the cabinetmaker this morning.

~~~

He’s been avoiding Brian the last couple of days, knowing that he needs to explain his behavior. Make it clear that he’s really not interested in anything but a professional relationship. He’s lined up all the workers. Vince is ready to start constructing the walls, and the cabinets will be ready in a week. Brian just needs to decide on the countertops and look for an area rug for next to the bed. 

He’s meeting up with Emmett for lunch at the diner, then shopping afterwards. After all he did promise to let Emmett upgrade his wardrobe, and he certainly did a great job the night they went to Babylon. Just as they’re leaving the diner they pass Brian on the street. Emmett realizes that they need to talk, so he tells Justin he’ll meet him at Torso across the street.

“Taylor. I got the samples you left at the loft, they’re perfect. I can’t wait to see it when it’s all put together.”

“Great! Vince should be able to start work at the end of the week.”

“Justin...”

“Brian...”

“You first.”

“Brian. About the other night at Babylon. I… aah… I had a few beers, and I shouldn’t have led you on. I’m sorry.”

“I know, but I’m not sorry it happened.”

“Brian! You know I’m involved with someone, and I’m not a cheater.”

“I know. But maybe he’s not the right guy for you?”

“Brian. Please. I’m trying to apologize here.”

“I know. I just don’t think there’s anything to apologize for. Nothing even happened.”

Justin stares at him. Nothing happened? How can he say that? Justin can’t stop thinking how much he really wants Brian.

“Right. Of course not. So, we’re okay then.”

“Peachy! So, you’ll let me know when you’re ready for that dinner and a movie.”

Justin shakes his head. “You never stop pushing, do you?”

“I just go after what I want, that’s all.”

“Good bye, Brian.”

TBC…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone's who's reading my fic, I hope you're enjoying it. And a big thanks to those who take the time to comment, it really means a lot to me.


	5. ~ Crash and Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin has insisted on overseeing all aspects of Brian’s remodel, because he wants to keep it on schedule. He also doesn’t want any unexpected problems arising, knowing Brian’s flair for drama. But as hard as he tries some things just can’t be avoided… At least not where Michael’s concerned…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a three part series
> 
> 1) Rich, Arrogant Prick  
>  2) My Rich, Arrogant Boyfriend  
>  3) My Rich, Arrogant Husband

Title: Rich, Arrogant Prick…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 3110  
Warnings: Anti-Michael, Passion and Lust…  
Beta Queen: BigJ52

Summary: Justin’s new client is an arrogant prick, but he’s rich and has great taste. So, who’s he to turn down the huge commission for his interior design.

Chapter Summary: Justin has insisted on overseeing all aspects of Brian’s remodel, because he wants to keep it on schedule. He also doesn’t want any unexpected problems arising, knowing Brian’s flair for drama. But as hard as he tries some things just can’t be avoided… At least not where Michael’s concerned…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

**Rich, Arrogant, Prick**

Part Five ~ Crash and Burn

Justin and Vince are just finishing boxing up most of Brian’s office space, and they’ve moved all the furniture over to the other side of the room. They’re just starting to roll out the thick plastic to separate the construction space from the rest of the loft. They’ve already decided they’ll use a double layer of high grade plastic to try and keep the dust down to a minimum. 

Neither one of them heard or saw Michael when he stuck his head in the loft, or when he went out into the hallway to use his phone. The next thing they know there are two policemen standing there, pointing guns at them.

“Hold it right there! Don’t move!”

“Officers, I think there’s been some sort of mistake.” 

Looking over the policemen’s shoulders, Justin sees Michael smirking at them.

“You called the police?”

“Officers, it’s obvious that they’re stealing from Brian!”

“No! We’re not!”

“Bullshit! You’re robbing Brian! You already have some of his stuff boxed up!”

“I can explain!”

“You can explain it down at the station.” 

“No! Wait! Is this really necessary?”

“You’ve even brought someone to help you lug all the furniture out with you.”

“This is ridiculous, we’re working here. Can I please call Brian?”

“You can call anyone you want once you’re booked at the station, although I recommend a good lawyer. It’s not like you didn’t get caught in the act.”

Justin kicks himself for not having a copy of the contract Brian signed, to show the cops. He just glares at Michael. “You can put a stop to this right now. You know these charges are totally bogus!”

Justin couldn’t get a hold of Brian. He was in meetings all afternoon, so he ended up having to call an attorney. When his case went to arraignment, and his lawyer showed the judge the contract, he was let go, and all the charges were dropped. But the judge wasn’t happy, and he wants a word with Michael Novotny after hearing Justin’s side of the story. It’s possible that he might be charged with contempt of court, for wasting the court’s time, as well as the police. At the very least he’ll be charged with criminal mischief, and falsely reporting a crime.

Justin’s furious! He can’t believe that Michael did this, he’s such an immature bastard. Now Gus’s bedroom is even further behind than it already was. To make things worse, Vince storms out of the courtroom swearing at Justin, saying that he’ll have to find someone else to complete the job, and he’ll never work with Justin again. Justin wants kill Michael.

~~~

Brian was running late, again, and he forgot to call Justin to let him know. So, when he walks into the loft seeing everything in disarray, and the fact there’s no workmen, he’s so angry with himself. He knew he should have rescheduled his meeting, or have Ted do the presentation. 

“Fuck!”

“Damn it, Justin! Couldn’t you have called me? Instead of being such a drama queen and walking off the job?”

Yes. He’s talking to himself, or rather yelling in frustration!

A few minutes later Debbie is pounding on his door. He lets her in, and it looks like she’s been crying.

“What happened this time?”

“I’m not exactly sure. It was hard to understand him on the phone. He’s been arrested, something about filing false charges, and contempt of court.”

“What was he doing in court?”

“I don’t know. It doesn’t make any sense to me.”

“Fuck, Mikey! I don’t need this bullshit on top of my missing designer.”

That’s when it occurs to him that maybe they’re both related. 

“God damn it! I’m going to kill him if he interfered with my construction project!”

“What? How could Michael interfere?”

“Really, Deb? He’s always interfering in everything, and you know it!

“I’m sure he didn’t mean to, if he’s even involved.”

“No! Of course not! Not sweet innocent Mikey! For once take your blinders off! I’m done! I’m not bailing him out of any more trouble he gets himself into. He’s a big boy and it’s high time he started cleaning up his own messes.”

“Oh, Brian. Don’t be so dramatic! You know you’ll help him. After all he’s your best friend!”

“I’m so sick of hearing that! Best friends don’t take advantage of one another!”

“Like you said, you don’t even know the two things are related. Now let’s get down to the police station and find out what’s happened.”

“I’ll drive you, Deb, but don’t expect me to get involved in this!”

“Oh Brian! Be reasonable. I know you’ll calm down by the time we get there.”

The car ride is quiet. Brain’s fuming, and Debbie is praying that Michael isn’t involved in the problems with Brian’s remodeling job. She’s never seen him so angry at Michael before, and she doesn’t know what she’ll do if he doesn’t help out.

It’s busy at the police station. Debbie gets in line to speak to the sergeant on duty. Brian’s pacing near the back of the room when he sees Justin storming out towards the front door. 

Oh shit, if he’s here, this means Michael did something really stupid.

“Justin.”

“What are you doing here? Come to bail out your fiancé?”

“Who? 

“Is he your ex or your future husband?”

Brian shakes his head. “I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

“Poor little Mikey? He told me he didn’t want me near you! Even though I was very clear with him that I’m not interested in you!”

“He did what? Listen, I didn’t know. He means nothing to me. He’s not my ex or future husband. But he is soon to be my ex-friend.”

“Whatever! I’ll send you my final bill, and you better believe that I’m adding that ten-thousand-dollar nuisance charge. Plus! Plus, my lawyer and court costs!”

“Wait! Justin! Please don’t quit the job. I need you. I’ll pay you anything you want. Just don’t stop construction on Gus’s room.” 

“Sorry. I have to! I don’t have a contractor anymore! Mikey saw to that! Besides, I’m sick of all the drama. I just want to go to Europe and surprise my fiancé!”

“I understand how angry you are. I’m angry too. I’ll call you later, after you’ve calmed down. Then we can work this out. I really need you, Justin. You know there isn’t time for me to find anyone else.”

“No amount of money will ever make me agree to work with you again.”

“Okay. I’ll call you later.”

“Forget it! You can’t sweet talk me this time, Mr. Kinney!”

Brian hates the way he says it. He makes his name sound like a four letter word.

Debbie comes over and sits next to Brian. “I overheard the last part of your conversation. I guess Michael did have something to do with the loft remodeling job.”

Brian doesn’t say anything, he’s so mad. About a half an hour later, they call Debbie’s name to let her know that Michael’s been brought up from his holding cell.

The officer shows them into an interrogation room. “Sorry. It’s a busy night around here, and the only room we have available is this one.”

He unlocks the door to the interrogation room, and they both walk in. They can see into the next room, the one where Michael’s sitting at a table.

“No! You stay out here. I want to talk to him alone. Then you can see him.”

“But Brian, he needs me.”

“My way, or you do this all on your own.”

Meekly she agrees, and takes a seat near the double-sided window. She wishes that Michael could see her, but she knows from watching so many police shows on TV that he can’t. Brian goes in and Michael’s face lights up just seeing him. He goes to hug Brian, but Brian puts his hand out, stopping him from coming any closer. Debbie’s irritated that Brian isn’t greeting him with a reassuring smile, comforting him and letting him know that everything is going to be alright. She gets up closer to the window, and that’s when she sees the button for the intercom. She turns it on so she can hear them talking.

‘So. What’s going on, Mikey? Why are you being held in jail?”

“It’s all that little shit’s fault!”

“Which little shit are you talking about?”

“That conniving interior designer you hired. I caught him stealing from you this afternoon.”

“Oh? How’s that?”

“I stopped by the loft, and he was…”

“Stop! Why did you go by the loft?”

“My computer’s still acting up, and I needed to use yours.”

“But you don’t have the password.”

“I thought I could figure it out. I didn’t want to disturb you while you were at work.”

“But you had no problem disturbing Justin while he was working.”

“How would I even know he would be there?”

“Because you overheard me telling Cynthia that I’d be out of the office this afternoon, while you were once again begging me to pay your store rent.”

“I didn’t. I wasn’t paying attention.”

“Bullshit! You constantly eavesdrop on any conversation you can! Especially mine! Back to the matter at hand. Why are you in jail?”

“I told you that blond bimbo was stealing from you, so I called the police. Then in court he twisted it all around, making me out to be the bad guy.”

“What makes you think he was stealing from me?”

“He had all the furniture pushed to one the side of the loft. He was boxing up everything else when I came in. He even had a huge guy with him to help load everything into the elevator.”

“Don’t you think it might be necessary to move everything out of the way, if you’re going to start building walls to construct Gus’s bedroom?”

“I guess so.”

“Since we both know you overheard me this morning, you knew that’s what was going to happen, right?”

“I guess…”

“So. Tell me the real reason you had Justin arrested?”

Michael just looks down at his hands, unable to come up with an excuse.

“You didn’t really think I was going to buy your asinine story, did you?”

“I guess not.”

“So. Tell me why?”

“I don’t like him.”

“You don’t have to like him. You don’t even have to interact with him. Yet, you do. Just to piss him off.”

“He’s manipulating you.”

“How’s that?”

“He was throwing himself at you. Hanging all over you at Babylon the other night.”

“No. That would have been me.”

“Same difference!”

“This is really about your jealousy?”

“What? No!”

“Then why does he think you’re my fiancé?”

“I may have told him that, just to make him stay away from you. I may have exaggerated a little.” 

“You’re not my boyfriend, Michael! And you sure as hell aren’t my fiancé!”

“I could be…”

“No! You couldn’t! I’m not attracted to you! The thought of having sex with you repulses me! Everything about you repulses me right now.”

Tears are running down Michael’s face.

“You don’t mean that. I know you love me. I know some day you’re going to want to settle down.”

“You’re right. I might be ready to settle down. But it will never be with you! It would be with someone like Justin! You see, I am attracted to him. I like his sense of moral character, of right and wrong. I like the way he stands up for himself. I like that he knows who he is, and what he wants. But, most of all I like that he calls me on all my bullshit and doesn’t give an inch.”

More tears. “I can be that! I can be anything you want me to be!”

“Listen, Michael. Are you listening? What I want is for you to grow up, and stand on your own two feet. Stop looking for me or anyone else to bail you out, and fix all your problems. Get a job that you can support yourself with, and stop putting me and your mother in debt because of all your fuck ups. Basically, be a man and stop whining when you don’t get your own way. You’re never going to attract another man if you act like a spoiled child all the time. It’s really unattractive, and a complete turn off the way you cross your arms over your chest and pout!”

Now Michael is crying, his body is shaking, and his voice is cracking.

“Brian. Why are you talking to me like this? I’m your best friend. You’re supposed to be there for me when I need you.”

“It works both ways, Michael! When was the last time you were there for me? Helped me? And don’t even think about throwing my childhood back in my face. That debt has been long paid for! Now I’m going to leave. I’ve had enough!”

“Brian. Please! Don’t go! I’m going to need a lawyer. Did you pay my back rent? Are you going to pay my bail? What am I going to do?”

“The court will provide you with a lawyer, not me! I’m not going to pay for your bail, and hell no, I didn’t pay your back rent! I don’t give a fuck what you do! Just don’t call me for help!”

“Brian…”

“Oh! I almost forgot. Don’t expect Deb to pay your bail, or your rent or anything else.”

“She’s my mom. She has to help me.”

“Be a fucking man for once! Besides, you know she doesn’t have the money.”

“She can get a second mortgage on her house.”

“No! She can’t! I paid off her house a year ago, and put a clause in it with the bank. If she tries to remortgage her house, the money I paid towards the house is added back onto the loan.”

“You paid off her house? Then where have all her house payments been going?”

“I set up a retirement account for her. She can’t withdraw any of the funds until she’s sixty-five years old.”

“What if she needs a new furnace, or a roof? What’s she supposed to do then?”

“I’ll pay for all the required maintenance for her house, and the taxes every year. I’m looking out for her welfare, the way you should be doing. But the Bank of Brian is closed to you! I suggest you get a real job. Salvage what you can of that money pit of a comic book store. Sell all your childish toys, and put some money in the bank for a rainy day. Because I see a storm front closing in on you, and there’s no way to avoid getting wet!”

With that Brian turns to leave. Michael cries out for him to stop, not to leave him. Brian closes the door behind him, then he looks at Debbie sitting on the bench. They can hear Michael crying through the intercom.

“Brian. I don’t know what to say. I want to be angry with you, to scream at you! But I also want to hug you, and thank you. No one’s ever done anything for me like that before. I know Michael’s a fuck up. I’ve ignored it for so long, because you always took care of him. I guess I thought it would go on forever. I know what you said to Michael is true. I know it’s time he started being responsible for his own actions, and supporting himself. But we can’t just leave him in jail. He’s not strong enough to spend one night in jail.”

“He’ll get a lawyer appointed for him from Legal Aid. They can probably convince the judge to release him on his own recognizance. But he’ll have to show up for court to face the charges. If he doesn’t, I’ll have Ted give you the money to pay for his bail. Then I’ll have his toys appraised, and sold, and don’t think I won’t sell them! I will, and he won’t get them back.”

“Oh Brian. It will kill him, if you sell his collectibles.”

“He has to sell them, Deb, he needs the money. He’s behind on his apartment, as well as his shop rent. He has to close the store. He hasn’t made a profit since he opened it. I’ve been paying all his bills, and I should have put a stop to it after the first six months. He probably could have made it work, but he refused to stop buying those stupid childish toys. I never should have helped him sell that comic book online in the first place. If I hadn’t he’d still be working at the Big Q, be employed and even have a retirement account.”

“He really is a big kid, isn’t he?”

“No! He’s not! He’s a thirty-five-year-old bum, who’s been sucking everyone dry for years! Especially me!” 

“Now I’m leaving. I’ll have Ted expect your call. But, so help me, Deb, if he doesn’t do as I suggested, I’m going to call his bluff. I’m going to insist he pay me back all the money I’ve loaned him over the years. Yes. I mean loaned him! I made him sign promissory notes for every single dollar. But I’m sure he never expected that I’d make him pay it back.”

“Oh Brian. You really have been a good friend.”

“I was! But, not anymore! I meant what I said. I can’t be involved in his life any more. The Brian and Mikey show is over!”

Crying, she whispers, “I am so sorry, Brian.”

“I know you are, and I still love you, Deb. I’ll be there for you, if you need me. Now I have to go, and beg Justin to finish Gus’s room. You know Melanie won’t let him come and stay with me, if he doesn’t have his own room. She says he’s too old to sleep on the sofa, and she’s made it clear he can’t sleep in the same bed as all those men I’ve bedded over the years.”

“I understand. You take care, Brian. I’ll call Ted if Michael needs the bail money. Oh, and Brian, I’m so happy that you’ve found someone you want to settle down with.”

Brian smiles. “Yeah. Now all I have to do is get him to dump his boyfriend, and fall in love with me. But first I have to get him to take me back as a client.”

“I know you’ll do it. You can be very persuasive.” 

With that they hug each other tight, knowing it might be awhile before they see each other again.

TBC…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who took the time to read my fic. I hope you enjoyed it! ~ Kathleen


	6. ~ Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After sweet talking, promising, and begging Justin to keep him as a client, they negotiate a path forward. There’s just something about Brian that makes it impossible for Justin to stay mad at him, even if it’s against his better judgment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a three part series
> 
> 1) Rich, Arrogant Prick  
>  2) My Rich, Arrogant Boyfriend  
>  3) My Rich, Arrogant Husband

Title: Rich, Arrogant Prick…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 2684  
Warnings: Anti-Michael, Passion and Lust…  
Beta Queen: Bigj52

Summary: Justin’s new client is an arrogant prick, but he’s rich and has great taste. So, who’s he to turn down the huge commission for his interior design.

Chapter Summary: After sweet talking, promising, and begging Justin to keep him as a client, they negotiate a path forward. There’s just something about Brian that makes it impossible for Justin to stay mad at him, even if it’s against his better judgment. 

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

**Rich, Arrogant Prick**

Part Six ~ Negotiations 

“Hello? Hello, is anyone here?”

Justin was startled to hear a voice echoing around the empty old garage space below. Who the fuck would be downstairs? His mind shifts as he remembers that he didn’t lock the front door. He was carrying a couple of boxes he had packed up from Ethan’s apartment. He still refuses to think of it as his apartment, he rarely slept there, preferring to sleep at his mom’s. Hearing whistling brings him out of his reverie. 

“Taylor? Are you up there?”

Brian! Of course, it’s Brian. But how did he know I was here?

“There you are. I saw the lights on, and I took a chance that you might be here.”

“Brian. There’s really nothing to talk about.”

Brian holds up a large paper bag. “I brought Chinese food. I didn’t know what you liked so I got, Moo Shu Pork, Kung Pao Chicken, Mongolian Beef, and Shrimp with Lobster sauce. A half dozen eggrolls, Pot Stickers, and Fortune Cookies. I figured we both could use a new outlook on our future.”

Justin was irritated that Brian just showed up. But it’s starting to get late, and he hasn’t eaten anything since breakfast. After the fiasco with Michael, he was too angry to eat anything.

“Please hear me out. I’m not too proud to beg.”

Exasperated, Justin says. “Alright. Come on. Let’s go upstairs.”

They walk up the large stairway. When they reach the landing, Brian’s amazed by how much open space there is. He looks around, liking how there’s basically solid five-foot windows all around the building. Just like the front of the building all the corners have rounded glass, and now that it’s starting to get dark, he notices that there’s a thin blue neon light above and below the windows. He bets if he walked all around the outside of the building, he’d see that the chrome façade also circles the whole building as well.

“The architecture is amazing, and this space is great! This would be perfect for Kinnetik’s art department.”

“Dream on, ad man!”

Justin motions towards the dinette set he’s set up near the front of the building.

“Wow! Your furniture fits the place perfectly. I really like it.”

“Thanks. Emmett helped me pick it out. I got everything from that secondhand store, Retro something.”

“I’ve never been inside of the place.”

“I’m sure you haven’t. Mister Brand New and Shiny. I’m sure it’s below your standards.”

“I’ll have to be more open minded. Just like I’m hoping you’ll be, and reconsider completing Gus’s bedroom.”

“You really are a salesman, being able to twist this conversation back around to your ultimate goal.”

“That’s not the main reason I’m here. “

Justin looks at him, frowning.

“Okay, it is. But it’s not the only reason I’m here.”

“Oh?”

“I’d like to be friends.”

“You mean, you’d like to fuck me!”

“No!”

Justin raises his eyebrows…

“Okay, yes. Of course, that’s a given. But that’s not all I want. I really do like you. You’re not like other men I’ve known.”

“My guess is that you’ve never really taken the time to know anyone before.”

“That’s because none of them were like you. You’re special, Justin. Don’t you know that?”

Justin can feel himself getting sucked in by Brian’s praise. But Ethan’s never said anything even remotely kind to him like this, so he can’t help listening. It’s nice to hear someone compliment him, instead of criticizing him, and cutting down his artwork. 

“You think flattering me is going to change my mind?”

“Forget about the design project for now. I’m trying to tell you something, something I’ve never said to anyone else before.”

Brian really is trying. He isn’t just spouting some dribble to manipulate him.

“Okay. I’m sorry I interrupted you.”

“Like I said. I like you, Justin, and I’d like to be your friend. I’ve never met anyone like you. Someone who’s witty and intelligent, who stands their ground, and tells it like it is. The fact that you just happen to be stunningly beautiful, with an angelic smile is just a bonus. I understand if don’t want to be my friend. I know I can be a jerk, and an asshole. But I wish you’d take the time, and just consider it. I think we just might really get along if we tried.”

“Wow! That’s quite a speech.”

“It wasn’t a speech. I was just speaking from my heart. If you knew me, you’d know that it’s not something I do very often. Well ever, really. I have a hard time expressing my feelings, but then again there’s just something about you that makes me feel things I’ve never felt before.”

Justin can’t help blushing, because there’s something about Brian that makes him feels things that he’s never felt before himself. He’s more than attracted to Brian. Brian’s really very sweet when he leaves his snarky attitude behind, and lets his true self shine through.

“Come on, let’s eat something. I’m starving and it smells great!”

Over the next hour, they enjoy the feast Brian brought with him. During dinner Brian couldn’t help hear all Justin’s yummy sighs, and moans of pleasure. He knew the twink loved to eat, but listening to him makes Brian wonder if he makes all those little moans and sighs during sex. 

“Oh God. I love Chinese food. How did you know?”

“Just a wild guess.”

“Thanks, Brian. That was really nice of you to bring me dinner. I didn’t realize how hungry I was.”

Brian stands up and takes out his wallet, putting a stack of cash on the table.

“What’s this?”

“That’s the nuisance fees for Michael’s bad behavior.”

Justin picks up the cash and counts it.

“You carry around with you fifteen one-thousand-dollar bills?”

“No. Of course not. I went to the bank.”

“Listen, Brian. I know what Michael did wasn’t your fault. But it was really outrageous, and uncalled for. I also know that you need to have Gus’s bedroom done in ten days. It was really pushing it to get it completed before all of Michael’s shenanigans. Vince, my contractor was so angry I thought he was going to kill Michael. So, it’s going to take a lot of arm twisting and begging to get him to return to the job.”

“I’ll pay whatever he wants, just so it gets finished.”

“I’ll see what I can do. But I’m pretty sure he won’t be willing to put you ahead of his other jobs anymore. So, it will probably be another couple of weeks before it will be completed.”

“Okay. I understand. I know you’ll try your best.”

“Brian?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you think you could drop me off at home?”

“You don’t live here?”

“No. Of course not. I don’t even have a bed yet.”

~~~

Brian walks into the loft, fuming that Michael has fucked everything up, and now he has to explain to Lindsay why he’ll have to put off Gus’s visit for a couple of weeks. Fucking Michael! Why does he have to be so manipulative and jealous? What was with him telling Justin they’re a couple… an engaged couple. ‘Fuck, he really has lost his mind! I just hope he heard me. I’m done! I really am done with him!’

The light on his answering machine is blinking with dozens of messages. He pushes the button and the first, second, third and fourth ones are from Michael, delete, delete, delete, delete! The next ones from Emmett, all panicked that Michael’s been arrested, delete. Two more from Michael, delete, delete. The next one is from Deb, sounds remorseful, saying that Michael mouthed off to the night court judge, and the Legal Aid lawyer couldn’t get him released on bail tonight. The judge hoped that a few nights in the slammer might bring a change of attitude for Michael. 

Ted’s the next call, saying that he got the keys to the comic book store, but the landlord showed up at the same time to put a deadbolt on the door. He was able to convince him to give him twenty-four hours to remove all of Michael’s belongings. Ted arranged to have Bruce and Norm, a couple of the bouncers from Babylon help move everything to the basement of Babylon. Tomorrow he’ll start looking for someone who can research the value of everything, and start liquidating all the merchandise.

Deb ended up telling Michael that they would be selling all of the toys to cover his back rent on the store, and his apartment. So, of course, the rest of the calls were from Michael screaming that they had no right to steal all of his collectables. He was going to sue us if they even touched them. Delete, delete, delete, etc…

Brian pours himself a tumbler of Beam before he calls the Munchers. Surprisingly Lindsay was very sympathetic, and agreed to postpone Gus’s visit. He’s grateful for something going right. He considers going to Babylon to gets his needs met, but he opts for going to bed and daydreaming about a blond twink as he brings himself to fruition.

~~~

It took a lot of arm twisting, promises and begging to get Vince to return to the Kinney remodel. He insists on completing the other projects he is already in the middle of first. Vince won’t be starting again on Brian’s place for two weeks. It was the best he could do, and he knows Brian wasn’t happy, but neither was he. He now has plane tickets, and hotel reservations for a vacation he can’t take. They’re nonrefundable, nonexchangeable. Just great! More money down the drain. He feels like making Mikey pay for all the expenses he’s incurred because of his petty jealousy. He knows Michael doesn’t have any money, but he’s having his attorney send him a bill anyways, just to give him a heart attack.

   
Justin’s POV  
I know all this isn’t Brian’s fault, but I can’t help taking it out on him. We had finally got to a place where we weren’t fighting every day, and then this happens. It was sweet of him to bring me dinner the other night, and I’m trying to be friends because he really seemed so sincere. 

 

I’m sitting in the diner, drinking my morning coffee when he comes in. He slides in across from me, and tells me not to worry about all the extra costs. He says once the project is complete he’ll book me a deluxe vacation. All airfare, hotels, meals, theater tickets, museums, tours, whatever I want, it’s all on him. I feel bad, like I shouldn’t accept it. It’s too much to expect him to do. But for whatever reason he simply won’t take no for an answer.

A half an hour later Ted comes in and stops by my booth.

“Hey, Justin. Brian mentioned that you have a vacation scheduled to go to Italy.” 

“Yeah. But I won’t be taking it.”

“That’s what Brian said. I was hoping maybe I could buy the vacation package from you? I’d like to surprise Blake, and Italy would be a great romantic getaway for us.”

“Really? You’d really do that for me?”

“Absolutely. I’m already dreaming of all the great restaurants, and the operas we’ll see.”

How can I stay mad at Brian when he’s going out of his way to make things better, even when it’s not his fault? Yeah. He’s a pretty great guy, sometimes.

Ted leaves the diner with a bounce in his step, excited about taking Blake away for their first major vacation. 

~~~

Michael finally gets released on his own recognizance, after spending the weekend in jail. He promised the judge he’d show up for his court date, because the last thing he wants is to go back to jail. The first thing he does is head to Kinnetik, to have it out with Brian. He barges right in during the staff meeting. He’s screaming about how Brian is his best friend, and best friends don’t treat each other like that.

“Michael! In my office. Now!”

Michael goes and sits on the sofa, flipping through magazines, waiting for Brian. He’s getting pissed that Brian didn’t follow him in, and he’s ready to go back into the conference room to get him.

“Sit! Back! Down! Now!”

“Brian! You owe me an explanation!”

“I don’t owe you shit, Michael! How dare you interrupt my staff meeting! I’m running a professional business here. Now I know how Justin felt, when you just barged in, interrupting him while he was working! What is wrong with you?”

“I’m sorry. I just really needed to talk with you.”

“There’s nothing to talk about, Michael! I think I’ve already made myself clear!”

“I wanted to thank you for paying my rent.”

“I didn’t, you did. Since I co-signed for your business venture, that makes us business partners. I loaned you the startup funds, and kept you afloat for years. I made an executive decision. I’ve paid off all your creditors and your land loans.”

“Thank you! Thank you so much, Brian.”

“Stop speaking! Don’t interrupt me again!”

“Sorry, Brian.” 

He blushes, realizing he just interrupted Brian again. “Oops, sorry.”

“As I was saying. I’ve paid all your outstanding debts, personal and business. Emmett’s concerned that you’ll just fall back into old habits. He’s not willing to be responsible having to cover your share of the rent and utilities anymore. He’s already given notice to the landlord that he’s moving out at the end of the month. Meaning you’ll also have to find someplace else to live.”

“Where is Emmett going? I’ll just go with him.”

“I don’t think Drew’s interested in having you live with them.”

“Where am I supposed to go?”

“You’ve got a month. Find someplace, or move back in with your mom.”

“This is bullshit! I’ll just live at the store.”

“There is no store, Michael!”

“What the fuck does that mean?”

“It means that Ted ran into the landlord and had to convince him to give you another twenty-four hours to move everything out, or he was going to keep your inventory in lieu of your back rent.”

“Oh, thank God! Where are all my collectables?”

“Sold!”

“No! No, you can’t do that! They’re mine!”

“No. They belonged to the business, and like I said, I made a business decision. Michael. You should be happy you’re out of debt, and no one’s breathing down your neck, demanding payment. Now you just have to find a job and a place to live.”

“What about the rest of the money?”

“There is no money, Michael! After everything was sold, I’m still out thousands and thousands of dollars.”

“Why would you get any of my money?”

“Michael! It was my money that paid all your business expenses, for years! You signed promissory notes, and I simply paid myself as one of your creditors. If you actually had any other assets. I’d liquidate them and pay it towards the remainder of your debt to me. But sadly you don’t. You should be grateful that I’m writing the remainder of your loan off as a loss. You can now consider yourself debt free.”

“What are you talking about? Promissory notes? I never intended to pay you back!”

“I figured as much.”

“Brian. Why are you doing this to me? Now I’m broke!”

“You were always broke, Michael! Only I was the one keeping you afloat. Like I said when we talked in jail. Your account at the Bank of Kinney is now closed!”

“But… Brian…”

“Your puppy dog eyes, tears and all your pouting aren’t going to work this time. I’m serious. I can’t take it anymore. I need a break from all your drama, and you need to grow up!”

“Fuck you! You’d never treat me this way if that blond fat ass wasn’t sleeping with you! He’s turning you against me!”

“Sadly, he isn’t… Not yet, anyways… And you’re the one who’s turned me against you. You have no one to blame for all of this but yourself!”

 

TBC…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read my story. I hope you enjoyed it! ~ Kathleen


	7. ~ Sweet, Smart and Sexy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin’s not sure what’s happening. As much as he used to really hate Brian, and his snarky attitude, he now gets a rush of excitement every time he comes around. He loves his sense of humor, and he can’t help thinking everything about him is charming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a three part series
> 
> 1) Rich, Arrogant Prick  
>  2) My Rich, Arrogant Boyfriend  
>  3) My Rich, Arrogant Husband

Title: Rich, Arrogant Prick…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 2072  
Warnings: Anti-Michael, Passion and Lust…  
Beta Queen: Bigj52

Summary: Justin’s new client is an arrogant prick, but he’s rich and has great taste. So who’s he to turn down the huge commission for his interior design.

Chapter Summary: Justin’s not sure what’s happening. As much as he used to really hate Brian, and his snarky attitude, he now gets a rush of excitement every time he comes around. He loves his sense of humor, and he can’t help thinking everything about him is charming. 

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

**Rich, Arrogant Prick**

 

Part Seven ~ Sweet, Smart and Sexy

Justin can’t stop smiling remembering Brian’s visit the other night. He really had no intention of working with Brian again, but the man can be very persuasive. He sounded so sincere, asking if they could start again as friends. Then seeing him at the diner, where he refused to take no for an answer to pay for his upcoming vacation. 

Brian’s been on Justin’s mind a lot lately, as well as in his dreams. Just thinking about him has Justin blushing, wondering what it might be like to have Brian take his virginity. He’s pretty sure he’s the only virgin living at Liberty Avenue, and he’s embarrassed that someone might find out. At the time it made so much sense as Ethan explained wanting to wait until they were married. But now he feels like the world’s oldest virgin. He’s a romantic, and he does want to be married, or at least in a committed relationship. But he’s no longer sure he wants Ethan to be the one he’s committed to. 

He has a bounce in his step as he heads out to buy a bed for his new place. 

Just then Brian pulls up out front. “Where are you off to this morning?”

“Shopping.”

“I’ll go with you. You could use a hand picking out some new clothes.”

“I’m going to Ikea.” 

“What the hell for? I thought you only sold high-end furniture to your clients?”

“I need a new bed.”

“Oh, right. You’re not buying one from Ikea. I’ll take you shopping.”

“Shouldn’t you be at work?”

“I was having a bad morning. I needed to get out of there.”

“Oh?”

“Hurricane Michael blew through!”

“Well at least you’re not pounding shots of whisky.”

“I’ll save that for later tonight.”

Brian pulls up to Fredricks, one of the most expensive furniture stores in the area.

“Brian. I can’t afford to buy a bed here.”

“Have you ever been here?”

“Yes! Of course. I’m a designer. I shop here for my clients all the time!”

“Don’t you think you deserve to sleep on the best? Just like your clients?”

“I guess.”

“Come on. Let’s go in and check them out.”

“Okay, fine.”

They walk around, looking at the beds, but mostly Justin is looking at the prices. Brian steers him towards the Tempur mattresses. 

“This is the mattress I’m going to get when I replace my bed. It’s supposed to be really comfortable, and good for your back.”

“It should be for the price.”

“Stop shopping by price, and start shopping by comfort and looks.”

Brian keeps motioning for him to give it a try, and lie down with him, but Justin is resistant. He doesn’t like the idea of lying on a mattress in the store, especially with Brian.

But just a minute later he dives towards Brian, pushing him down on the mattress, putting his hand over his mouth. He peeks his head up, and looks around.

Brian grins. “Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for you to push me into the mattress?”

“Shut up and be quiet.”

“What? Why? Is your mother here?”

No! It’s Kitsch Chachki.”

“Who?”

“Kitsch Chachki!”

“Are you kidding me? That’s his real name?”

“No! Of course not! That’s just what we call him. It’s Kittredge Chlumsky. He’s this creepy nick-nacky designer.”

“Well in that case, you’d better hide your face.”

Brian rolls over on top of him, and starts kissing him. Justin tries to push him off, but then he gives in and starts to get into it. Brian has a way of making Justin’s emotions rise to the surface, as well as other things.

“Now that’s more like it, Taylor, and don’t try and tell me you’re not attracted to me. I can feel your attraction pressing into my thigh.”

Justin’s blushing as he tries to calm himself down.

“Justin? Justin. Is that you?”

Justin groans. “Oh my God!” That solved his little, or not so little problem, as it may be.

He gets up off of the bed, swatting Brian’s hands away.

“Mom! What are you doing here?”

Brian grins as he stands and straightens his clothes.

“Tucker and I were thinking of getting a new bed.”

She looks at the both of them, waiting for an explanation…

“Oh. Mom. This is Brian, Mr. Kinney. My client.”

“I thought it was his son’s bedroom you were designing.”

Brian, being his charming self, smiles. “Nice to meet you, Mrs. Taylor.”

She smiles back, as Justin’s face turns red. He wants to crawl under the bed. Jennifer’s happy, and to her Brian is a huge improvement over Ethan. 

Ignoring the situation, she tells him. “Having the right bed is so important for a good night’s sleep.”

Still blushing, Justin pulls his mother away from Brian. “Mom, please, just stop.”

“What? I’m just making conversation.”

She knows she’s embarrassing him. But she can’t help hoping that Brian is interested in her son.

“So, how do you two like this mattress?”

Justin looks bewildered, wishing his mother would stop talking. 

Just then the salesperson joins them. “Have you found a mattress you like?”

Brian says, “Yes. We’ll take this one.”

“Perfect. Tempur Sensation Response is one of our bestselling mattresses. I’ll just start the paperwork, and meet you two at the sales counter.”

Justin smacks Brian in the chest. “Brian…”

Brian puts his arm around his shoulders, smiles again at Jennifer, but talks to Justin. 

“Now, Sweetheart. You deserve the best, and this mattress should last us for years to come.”

Justin turns and buries his face in Brian’s chest, whispering. “Don’t say cum in front of my mother.”

Brian looks down at Justin, and kisses the top of his head. Jennifer’s all smiles. She really likes Brian. He seems, polite, well groomed, and he obviously really likes her son.

“I really should be going. I have an open house in an hour. It was so nice to meet you. May I call you Brian?”

“Yes, I’d like that. It was nice meeting you too, Mrs. Taylor. I’m sure I’ll be seeing you soon.”

“I certainly hope so. Justin, please me call later.”

With that Jennifer walks away.

“Christ, Brian! I can’t believe you just said that. Now she’s going to think you’re my new boyfriend. She absolutely hates Ethan. She’d do anything to get rid of him.”

“I think I love your mom. This Ethan character sounds like a real looser. I mean if your mom and your fag hag both hate him, maybe they see something that you don’t.”

“They just don’t understand him. He’s very talented, and his career is important to him.”

Why is Justin defending Ethan, when he’s starting to have his own doubts about him? He truly is confused about everything. Part of him really misses Ethan and can’t wait to see him, while another part of him gets excited every time he’s near Brian. He can’t help fantasizing about him taking his virginity. That’s another thing. Daphne thinks there’s something wrong with Ethan not wanting to have sex with Justin, which in turn means she thinks there’s something wrong with him, for not having sex yet. And she’s probably right. He’s a twenty-one-year-old virgin.

“Taylor. He’s asking for your credit card.”

“Oh. Here.”

“Okay. With tax and delivery, the total is $5,738,00.”

“What?”

“Stop penny pinching. I know you can afford it. I just gave you a stack of thousand-dollar bills the other night.”

Glaring at Brian he hands the clerk his credit card. After signing his life away for the most expensive thing he’s ever bought, excluding his new residence, he turns and walks right into Kitsch Chachki.

“Kitsch! I mean Kit. How nice to see you.”

Brian’s smirking, as Justin stumbles, making small talk with the tacky designer. He dresses even more outlandish than Emmett. He actually makes Emmett look well dressed.

“Justin. Aren’t you going to introduce me to your friend?”

Kit is always hitting on him, and Justin’s always looking for a way to put a stop to his advances.

“Kit. This is Brian, my fiancé.”

Now Brian’s all smiles, as he takes Kit’s hand and shakes it.

“Well. I guess congratulations are in order. When’s the wedding?”

Brian takes the lead as Justin looks like a deer caught in the headlights.

“The end of the summer, just the two of us. Someplace romantic in Europe. Maybe Italy or France.”

“Oh, how dreamy. I’m so happy for you.”

“Thanks. It’s nice to see you again, Kit, but we really must be going.”

“Yes. It was so nice to meet you, Kit, but we have to run. So many things to get done before the wedding. Now that we have the perfect bed, the rest should just fall into place.”

Justin smacks Brian across the chest as they leave the store.

“Brian. Please behave!”

As they get to the car, Brian stops and pulls Justin into his arms, kissing him deeply. Justin returns the kiss, forgetting that he even has a boyfriend across the ocean. Jennifer’s sitting in her car returning phone calls, arranging client meetings. Seeing them in her rear view mirror she smiles. She really likes this Brian Kinney, and he seems good for Justin.

“Brian. Stop. I really shouldn’t have.”

“Justin, maybe you should follow your heart. Not some misguided sense of loyalty.”

“I made a commitment, and I always keep my word.”

“Yes. That’s one of the things I like best about you. But, did you really? I heard a rumor that you were taking the summer before deciding.”

Shocked, Justin says, “Have you been talking with Daphne?”

“We might have run into one another.”

“Unbelievable!” 

“Now, Now. Let’s go get something to eat. I’m sure that beast in your belly is hungry by now.”

That’s one thing Brian knows. If he wants to prolong his time with Justin, asking him out to eat always works.

Half an hour later they’re sitting on the patio of De Longs, who make the best ribs in Pittsburgh.

“Brian. I can’t believe you even know about a place like this, considering your penchant for healthy food.”

“I have friends who consider greasy artery clogging foods one of the main food groups.”

“Thank God. I’m in heaven!”

Brian mostly brought him here because he longed to hear those moans and sounds of pleasure that escape when Justin indulges in foods he loves.

“So, when’s the mattress being delivered? I’ll come over and help you try it out. Just to make sure you purchased the perfect mattress.”

“Nice try, but I’m not sleeping with you, Brian.”

“I don’t know. Your place is pretty big. It might be spooky being there all alone overnight.”

Justin hadn’t even thought about that. It would be one thing if it was remodeled, and he had walls and separate rooms. Right now, it really is one huge room with two levels. He can’t stop thinking about how scary it might be in the middle of the night, and all the strange noises he’ll hear.

“I’m not a child. I’m not afraid of the dark!”

He’ll call Daphne, and ask her to sleep over the first night or two…

Brian leans over and licks some barbeque sauce off the side of Justin’s mouth, giving him a small kiss before he pulls away.

“Brian.”

“What? I didn’t want you to get barbeque sauce on your new outfit. Now that you’ve had an Auntie Em makeover, I’ll be taking you shopping to add the Kinney finesse to finish it off.”

“I can’t wait. Will I need to take out a second mortgage to pay for it?”

Smirking, Brian says, “Maybe.”

He’s staring at Brian. Thinking about Brian’s kiss is starting to make his heart race, and his resistance wane, forgetting he’s in a long-term relationship.

After lunch, he asks Justin if he wants him to drop him back off at his new place or the condo. Justin has yet to mention that he sometimes stays with his mom. Pulling up into the driveway, Jennifer’s out watering her flower boxes under the front windows. She goes over to greet them, and during the conversation she invites Brian to dinner sometime. He smiles, accepting her invitation. 

Justin glares at the two of them, he’s not ready to give into his feelings just yet. Seeing his mother and Brian getting along so well is strange, because no matter how much Ethan tried, she hated him. 

TBC…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read my story. I hope you enjoyed it! Hugs Kathleen


	8. ~ I Can’t Stop This Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian and Justin start growing closer, while Brian and Michael keep growing apart. Will Justin follow his heart, or put the brakes on his feelings for Brian?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a three part series
> 
> 1) Rich, Arrogant Prick  
>  2) My Rich, Arrogant Boyfriend  
>  3) My Rich, Arrogant Husband

Title: Rich, Arrogant Prick…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 3106  
Warnings: Anti-Michael, Passion and Lust…  
Beta Queen: Bigj52

Summary: Justin’s new client is an arrogant prick, but he’s rich and has great taste. So who’s he to turn down the huge commission for his interior design.

Chapter Summary: Brian and Justin start growing closer, while Brian and Michael keep growing apart. Will Justin follow his heart, or put the brakes on his feelings for Brian?

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

**Rich, Arrogant Prick**

Part Eight ~ I Can’t Stop This Feeling

Justin’s POV  
Finally Vince has started construction on Brian’s loft. Of course, listening to Brian bitch and moan about all the dust and inconvenience is almost humorous at this point. Sometimes I think Brian isn’t happy unless he has something to complain about. He calls me a princess, but the man is a total drama queen. But once the crisis is averted, he can actually laugh at himself. I’m micro-managing the project to make sure nothing goes wrong, and it stays on schedule, while at the same time Brian is micro-managing me, but I don’t mind.

It’s nice to see him happy, and he’s so excited about his son, Gus coming to stay with him for two weeks. This will be the first time Gus has stayed with Brian for more than a few days, without his mother’s being in the same city. Brian’s going to Toronto to pick him up, then he’ll be bringing him home for his visit. Brian really is a great father, which makes me even more attracted to him. He’s so different from the man I thought he was when we first met.

I’m sitting in the sun up on the roof, where it’s so relaxing, and I know this is going to be one of Brian’s favorite places to unwind in the evening. There’s so many possibilities sparking my creativity. I can see several large raised flower beds, and trees potted in huge urns, giving the space plenty of shade while the foliage brings the patio to life. The roof is almost the same size as both rooms inside, which are huge. I’m thinking maybe dividing the roof space into an indoor and outdoor patio.

Brian’s a very visual guy, and he needs to be able to see what it might look like before he can decide. So I’ve sketched several space plans, drawings that show the raised gardens, with patio furniture, plus a glassed-in sunroom. This way he can get a feel for the concepts I have in mind. I take a break and just relax, enjoying the feel of the sun on my skin. That’s when I have an ah-ha moment, letting my imagination run wild. 

I jump up and start inspecting the structural integrity of the roof, and soon I’m glopping all the way down the stairs. As I’m walking around the basement I’m getting more excited, remembering that the building is an old warehouse. Just like my garage, the building had to meet industrial standards for the manufacturing industry. The structural integrity should be able to support extreme weight, without having to worry about damaging the building walls and structure. 

It’s rare that I get so excited about a design project, and I actually have butterflies in my stomach. I’m fantasizing about what the space might look like, as I’m writing furiously in my sketchbook, not hearing Brian approach me from behind. 

“Working hard I see.”

“Brian. I didn’t think you’d be able to get away today with your big presentation this afternoon.”

“I needed a break, or I should say the art department needed a break. Otherwise, I wouldn’t have any one left employed when I need them to make all the changes the client will no doubt make during the meeting.”

“I’m glad you did. I was just drawing up some ideas for the patio space.”

“Good. You can show me them after lunch.”

“You brought me lunch?”

“I figured you needed fuel to keep that over active imagination working.”

“That’s so sweet of you. What did you bring me?”

“Sweet? I don’t do sweet. I have a reputation to uphold.”

“Yes! Sweet! But don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.”

Brian holds up the bag and Justin squeals. “You went to Resnick’s deli? Oh, my God! I think I love you!”

Brian chuckles to himself. I guess the old saying is true - the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach.

“Let’s see. I’ve got a pastrami Ruben, and a Philly cheese steak.”

“Oh my God! Those are my favorites!”

“I figured as much.”

“So what are you going to have? I know you’d never eat either of those.”

“I have a large chef’s salad, and a baguette.”

“And Brie?”

“Where do you put it all? You eat like a football player.”

Justin stands and looks at himself, his crop top tee shows his flat stomach. He turns his head, and looks behind himself.

“I guess it keeps my bubble butt nice and round.”

Brian can’t help his eyes from floating down his body, and back around to his perfectly shaped ass.

“Yes. I wouldn’t want you to get a flat ass.”

Justin grins, loving that Brian’s more than attracted to him and his twink body. Meeting Brian and hanging out on Liberty Avenue has done wonders for his ego. He’s no longer that shy, insecure boy, unsure of himself and his sexuality. Ethan had a way of making him doubt his worth and sex appeal, acting like he was the only one who would ever want him, as a result of having gotten together with Ethan just months after the bashing.

“Help me bring out that old table and chairs from inside, that way we can eat on the roof. Unless you want to sit on my lap in the lawn chair?”

“Mr. Kinney. You never stop, do you?”

Justin thinks to himself, at least I hope not…

They sit and enjoy their lunch, as Justin talks about his ideas for the rooftop patio. As Justin eats his sandwiches, Brian starts to flip through Justin’s sketchbook. He grins when he sees the first half dozen pages, mostly filled with drawings of him. Some, with him looking dapper and debonair in his business suit, and some, with him in a wifebeater and 501’s. One of him behind the wheel of his Vette, and another of him on the roof, stretched out on the lawn chair, relaxing. Justin glances his way, and then shouts, “Brian! Please don’t look at those.”

“They’re good, and the subject matter is rather handsome, if I do say so myself.”

“You’re so modest.”

“I know you said you were an artist, but I didn’t realize how good you are.”

“It’s my first love. The whole design career just happened by mistake. It brings in some cash, and I enjoy doing it. But if I had my way I’d just draw and paint all day long.”

“I’d love to see your paintings. Where do you store them?”

“They’re in my mom’s attic. I don’t have a studio right now. That’s why I bought the old garage. The lighting is great, and the building is cool and dry.”

“Have you ever had a show? I know Sidney Bloom. Lindsay worked for him for a few years ago.”

“Really? I’d love to meet him and show him my portfolio.”

“I’ll see what I can arrange. Maybe set something up for when you get back from Europe.”

“Thanks. That would be great, Brian. I’d really appreciate it.”

Brian flips to the next page, looking at all the mathematical equations. Chuckling, he asks, “Are you a mathematical genius too?”

“What? Oh, that… I… A… Let’s talk about the rooftop garden space, and then I’ll explain.”

He shows Brian his drawings, detailing several possibilities. He explains that with so much space it would be fun to divide the roof space into three areas. First, adding a sunroom across the front of the building, that would be more like a sitting room with comfortable furniture, providing a sunny place to sit and relax all year around. Second, the outside space could be designed as a garden with patio furniture, raised flower beds, and several groups of trees to provide shade, texture and scenery.

Justin takes a breath and looks at Brian. So far Brian seems to like all of his suggestions.

“What about the third section of roof?”

“Okay. I know this is going to sound a little far out, but just keep an open mind.

“Okay.”

“First, no matter what we do out here you’ll have to put up an eight to ten foot industrial glass or Plexiglas wall surrounding the whole area, for safety measures. You wouldn’t want anyone falling off the roof, and end up being liable for any accidents. It will help designate the space, and also give you a little bit of privacy.”

“Okay. But, what about the other third of the space?”

“So, about all the mathematical equations. I know I’ll still have to have a structural engineer, and the city’s building department inspect the building. You’ll have to get all kinds of special permits, and it will probably cost a fortune.”

“Justin! Please, just spit it out.”

He takes a deep breath, and looks at Brian, preparing himself for Brian’s reaction. 

“Okay. I think you should put in a swimming pool.”

“A swimming pool? Really?”

Brian gets a crinkle across his forehead. He stands and walks over to the space in question, and looks out over the city skyline, contemplating the idea. 

“You think the building’s structurally sound to support all the weight?”

“I do. But, like I said, we’ll have to have the building inspected, and it will be expensive.”

Brian grins, looking at me. I can see his smile is reaching his eyes. “I like it. I really like the idea. I like the whole design idea, it sounds like it will be beautiful. It will be a great place to relax and hang out, like our own oasis.” 

Justin’s happy, glad that Brian likes his ideas, and the fact that he said our own, including him in his future. The truth is Justin knows he’s starting to fall for Brian. He also has his eye on the second room next to Brian’s office. It would be a perfect place for a home studio. God! Where is his mind going? He’s already fantasizing about sharing a life with Brian. But for all he knows, Brian might only want him because he’s been rejecting all his advances. Maybe it’s the chase and the challenge that Brian’s in love with. Maybe once he’s had him he might kick him to the curb. After all, that’s the rumors he’s heard on the Avenue. Yeah. It’s best to not even go there. Besides he already has Ethan, and maybe that’s all he’ll ever have.

“So, you’ll set up all the inspections and industrial engineers and get quotes?”

“Yes. I’ll get right on that.” 

Brian glances at his watch. “I really need to get back to the office. If you’re going to continue to sit out in the sun, you should put some sunblock on. I wouldn’t want you to get sunburnt.”

Justin smiles up as Brian leans down and kisses him before he leaves. Justin’s kind of dazed watching Brian walk away, feeling his heart craving more kisses.

~~~

Brian’s sitting at his desk, organizing his papers for his meeting. His mind is daydreaming about a wet and slippery blond angel, splashing around the rooftop pool, and sunbathing nude in the afternoon sun. Note to self, stock up on sunscreen to protect his perfect porcelain skin.

The door swings open and stormy Michael rushes in. Cynthia sticks her head in, saying she tried to stop him, but he just pushed her out of the way. 

“Michael! What is going on? What are you doing here? I thought I made myself clear, you’re not welcome here.”

“I have to talk with you! I need a job!”

“Yes. I know.”

“I’ve applied at a half dozen places for a manager, or assistant manager position. They told me that I wasn’t what they were looking for without any explanation. Finally, the last place I applied told me it was because I filed for bankruptcy. I never filed for bankruptcy!”

“Michael. Red Cape Comics declared bankruptcy. The inventory was sold, and your debts were paid.”

“How does everyone know about it?”

“All bankruptcies are required to be published in the newspaper.”

“So now everyone knows?”

“It’s public information.”

“This is bullshit! You owe me!”

“I don’t owe you shit, Michael!”

“Can’t you give me a job? You gave Ted a job.”

“Ted has a skill that I can use. You don’t.”

“I could be Ted’s assistant. I paid the bills at the shop.”

“No! No, you didn’t. If you had, you wouldn’t have had to declare bankruptcy. Besides, I’d never let you get that close to my money. You’d probably embezzle the funds.”

“I would not! I’d never do that!”

“When you bought toys instead of paying your bills, you basically embezzled the funds from the store.”

“It was my money!”

“No! It wasn’t! You took money out of our business and never declared it as income. I was a silent partner, so am aware of what you did and didn’t do. You didn’t pay the business expenses, i.e. rent on the building, utilities and the comic book vendors. Therefore, the business account became overdrawn at the bank, making it necessary to close the store and declare bankruptcy. Have you gotten the big picture yet?”

“There must be something I can do for you. Maybe I can work in the mailroom.”

“The mailroom? Really, Michael? Are you living in a 1960s Jerry Lewis movie?”

“Why can’t I work in the mailroom?”

“There is no mailroom! Welcome to the twenty-first century, Michael!”

“What do you mean there’s no mailroom?”

Brian’s flabbergasted, he can’t believe how stupid Michael is. “Have you ever heard of email, instant messaging, FedEx overnight delivery, texting, facetime, and video conferencing?”

“Yes. Of course.”

“Very little US Mail comes to Kinnetik. What does, Suzy, the receptionist can pass it out in less than five minutes.”

“Brian! You owe me! You find me a job, or I promise you’ll be sorry. I’ll make your life miserable.”

“You’re already making my life miserable! Now please leave and don’t come back! What don’t you understand about me needing some space and not being so involved in your life?”

“Brian! You’re always going to be my best friend!”

“Out! Get Out!

~~~

“Hi, sweetheart!”

“Hey, mom. It smell’s great in here. Are you making paella?” 

“Yes. I know it’s one of your favorites.”

“Great! I’m starving.”

“Justin. I want to thank you. Your sister has been a perfect angel this week.”

“Really?”

“She been making her bed each morning, and cleaning her room. She’s unloading the dishwasher, and she even vacuumed the living room without me asking.”

“What have you been doing, slipping drugs into her food?”

“No. It’s because of you. She just loves that kitten you gave her. She was sure I wouldn’t let her keep it, so she’s been on really good behavior.”

“Oh?”

“She’s always running after it, and he even sleeps in her old baby doll crib. If I had known that she’d behave so well, I would have let her have a pet sooner.”

“I’m so glad she taking good care of Wolfram.”

“Who?”

“The kitten.”

“Oh. His name is Chase, which is fitting, because she always chasing him around the house.”

“Yeah. That does seem like a better name.”

“Now, hurry up and get ready for dinner. Brian should be here soon.”

“Brian? Brian who?”

“Brian Kinney, of course.”

“You invited Brian to dinner?”

“Yes, Justin. You were standing right next to him when I invited him.”

“Oh God! Really, mom?”

It’s not that he doesn’t want to see Brian, he does. He can’t stop thinking about the man. But seeing him with his mom and sister in the same room, that’s a completely different story.

Surprisingly everyone is on their best behavior. Tucker and Brian seem to be hitting it off, and Molly isn’t embarrassing me too much. That is, until Molly starts asking Brian if he’s my new boyfriend. Brian smirks, saying, ‘I’d like to be.’ Then she asks him if he likes kissing me. She even goes so as far as to suggest that after dinner, we can go and play in my room until bedtime. I’m mortified. I want to run up to my bedroom right now and hide. Brian snickers, saying he thinks that’s a great idea, meanwhile I turn beet red.

After dinner Brian suggests that we go out for dessert, he knows me so well. Of course, Molly’s in tears, crying when I tell her she’s not invited. Mom’s all smiles, acting like she’s the perfect matchmaker. Little does she know that Brian’s been hitting on me daily, since we first met.

Tonight’s dinner conversation flowed so easily, and it was such a relief to see Brian getting along so well with my mom and Tucker. It’s almost like we’ve all known each other for years. There was always so much tension between Ethan and my mom, or Ethan and Tucker during dinner. Ethan always seemed to end up insulting one of them, and then acting like he didn’t even care. 

It’s a warm evening and there’s a full moon out tonight. Brian has the top down on the Vette and I love the feel of the wind in my hair. There’s just something about being with Brian that makes me feel so free. The crazy thing is I’ve only known him for six or so weeks. I feel closer to him than I do Ethan, whom I’ve been with for years. I wonder what that says about my relationship?

I assumed that he was taking me to Liberty Creamery. It’s been on the Avenue since before the Avenue was the queer district of Pittsburgh. But he drives right past it and turns onto Tremont, taking me back to the loft. I’m surprised when he gets a tub of gelato from the freezer, then takes my hand, leading me up the stairs to the roof. I’m taken aback by how beautiful it is up here at night. The stars seem like they’re hanging on strings from the sky. The stars twinkling, and the lights from the city skyline frame the city perfectly. 

Brian sits down on the lawn chair and pulls me onto his lap. I lean back against his chest, and he feeds me spoonsful of creamy gelato. I can’t help all the moans of pleasure that escape, as my taste buds dance in my mouth. He licks the creamy drips from my chin and around my mouth, like a cat cleaning his kitten. He sneaks a kiss or two, as his tongue swipes across my lips, making me moan in a completely different way. I finally get lost in his kisses, following my heart instead of my head.

TBC…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read my story. I hope you enjoyed it! Hugs ~ Kathleen


	9. ~ Love is a Four-Letter Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian’s totally smitten with Justin, okay fine, he’s totally in love with the twink. But, can he stop himself from fucking everything up in the end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a three part series
> 
> 1) Rich, Arrogant Prick  
>  2) My Rich, Arrogant Boyfriend  
>  3) My Rich, Arrogant Husband

Title: Rich, Arrogant Prick…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 2955  
Warnings: Anti-Michael, Passion and Lust…  
Beta Queen: Bigj52

Summary: Justin’s new client is an arrogant prick, but he’s rich and has great taste. So, who’s he to turn down the huge commission for his interior design.

Chapter Summary: Brian’s totally smitten with Justin, okay fine, he’s totally in love with the twink. But, can he stop himself from fucking everything up in the end?

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

**Rich, Arrogant Prick**

Part Nine ~ Love is a Four-Letter Word

Justin’s POV  
I wake to the sun shining in my eyes, my head is resting on Brian’s chest, and his arms encircle me. A warm breeze is blowing, and there’s something magical about waking up outdoors. I’ve never slept outside before. I don’t mean in a tent in the backyard, I mean out in the open, under the stars. My mind drifts back to last night. Brian pulled out a large plastic blowup bed from the stack of all those dusty boxes from his first apartment. Thankfully it was self-inflating.

As we lay under the stars he pointed out many constellations, explaining the myth behind their names, having taken astronomy as one of his science requirements for school. He tells me he’s an avid reader, it was one of his favorite escapes as a child. Hinting at his not so stellar childhood, I could feel the pain behind his words, and I have to wonder how anyone couldn’t love such a beautiful and intelligent child. Brian is one of the smartest people I’ve ever met, and it’s apparent it all stems from his curiosity and self-discipline growing up. But it’s also obvious that’s where he learned to be so closed off, and cavalier in his snarky attitude. The more I learn about this mysterious man, the more I want to know him, and the more I feel myself falling for him. He’s so different from the man I met that first day, not so long ago.

Brian shifts, and pulls me closer to him. I look up into his eyes with a huge smile on my face. He leans down and kisses me, saying. “Morning, Sunshine.”

There’s just something about the way he looks at me, like waking up in his arms is the most natural thing in the world. As we lay there watching the sun rise over the river, I feel happy, and I realize it’s been a long time since I’ve felt like this. I know I need to resolve my feelings of doubt about Ethan. My indecision isn’t fair to either Brian or Ethan, and I can’t continue leading them both on. I feel hopeful about my future, and not at all guilty about waking up in another man’s arms.

The next thing I know we’re taking a shower together, and it’s the first time we’ve seen all of each other. He lathers up my hair with shampoo, and then he runs his soapy hands down my body. I don’t even try to control my excitement that’s growing in his hands as he strokes me. I lean back into him, loving the feelings flooding my body. I feel him press snugly against my crack. His length is impressive as I imagine him deep inside me. He puts his hand on my back as I lean forward, my hands flat against the shower wall. 

I feel him slip between my legs and take both of us in his hand. He starts out slowly, sliding his hand down our length, letting his thumb slip down, stroking both our slits. My body is surging with so many sensations I’ve never felt before. Soon his hand is gliding up and down with a steady rhythm, and it’s taking everything in me to not cum. He’s running kisses across my neck, inching towards my mouth. It’s when he licks behind my ear that I completely lose control and coat the glass wall in front of me. I’m quivering as my orgasm rocks my body. He follows my lead, moaning loudly as he cums. We stand up straight, and I rest my head on his shoulder as he holds me tight. Soon our lips have found one another, and his kisses only confirm my feelings for him.

A half hour later we’re sitting in the diner, drinking coffee. Michael comes in and glares at us, as he notices our wet hair and our hands intertwined on the tabletop. Brian’s phone rings and he steps outside to take the call, away from of the noisy chatter of the morning rush. 

Michael comes over to the table, barking his displeasure at seeing us together. “Don’t get too comfortable. Brian never does seconds. I’m surprised you’re even here with him for breakfast, most get the boot after the deed is done.”

“I’m not most people. So get used to seeing my face out and about with Brian.”

“I highly doubt that!”

Looking up, Michael sees Brian coming back into the diner, so he quickly moves back to the counter, but not so far away that he can’t eavesdrop on our conversation.

“Michael! Shouldn’t you be getting to work?”

“Ma, my shift doesn’t start until nine o’clock.”

“Michael, it’s a quarter to. Don’t you want to be early on your first day? “

“What for?”

“Listen, Michael! I went out of my way to get you a job at the Liberty Pharmacy. You should be grateful he’s giving you a chance. This is a great opportunity for you to learn something new.”

“Okay! Fine! I’m going!”

Debbie shakes her head, hoping Michael doesn’t fuck this up, but she has a bad feeling about it.

~~~

The next couple of days go by in a flash. Brian and I seem to be spending all our spare time together. Vince is just finishing up Gus’s room. All the cabinets have been installed, and his crew is cleaning up all the dust and debris from the construction. Gus’s bed is being delivered tomorrow, so Brian and I head out to an upscale children’s store to shop for the bedding and posters for his room. Brian decides that he wants to fill the shelves and window seat/toy chest as a surprise for Gus. Now we have a shopping cart full of children’s books, arts and crafts supplies, stuffed animals, toy cars and trucks, Legos, GI Joes, and just about anything else a small boy could ever want. 

Somehow Brian gets side tracked, wanting to set up a sitting area on the wall outside of Gus’s bedroom. Yep, Brian loves his son, and he has no problem spoiling him. Now we’re looking at children’s size designer furniture, so Gus has a place to sit and play in the living room. But, Lord forbid it be purple, or pink, or childish, or cheap looking.

After arguing with him, I try to explain that children’s furniture mostly comes in pastels. Mister Grumpy isn’t happy, but he finally realizes he’s going to have to compromise, deciding on a table and set of chairs.

“He doesn’t need four chairs!”

“Fine, we’ll burn the ones you don’t like!”

Finally, he cracks a smile. “I guess I’m being a little finicky.”

“Just a little.”

We walk around for another hour, until he sees something he likes.

“Oh, look. I love that leather sofa.”

“Good! We’ll take it!”

I refuse to address the fact that the reason we started looking at children’s furniture is because he was worried about Gus spilling anything on his leather sofa. 

“Don’t you think he needs an end table, or coffee table? It’s going to look stupid if he doesn’t have one.”

“By all means.”

This should only take us another couple of hours.

“Why do they all have to look so childish?”

I bite my tongue. I’m not saying a word. Like I said, I’m pretty sure he’s not happy if he doesn’t have something to bitch about.

“You’re the designer, help me find the perfect table.”

“If you had mentioned wanting a children’s area in the living room, I would have had time to research and order the furniture. Wanting to have it all set up in the next twenty-four hours means you have to choose from the floor samples.”

“Okay! Just find one!”

“Yes, Mr. Kinney.”

God! He’s such an asshole sometimes!

They say over fifty percent of couples break up during a renovation. We’re not exactly a couple, but I can feel both our patience grating on each other. What possessed me to get involved with a client I’ll never know, if we’re even a couple. I have no idea what we are right now.

I smile at him and point to the blue end table. Yes, it’s pastel but…

I grin and say, “It’s not pink.”

He simply says, “It’s not bad. I guess it could work.”

Oh, thank God!

Once we’re finished checking out he says, “Okay, let’s go get some dinner. You must be hungry by now.”

“Yeah, I am. But let’s not go to the Liberty Diner.”

~~~

Soon we find ourselves drinking margaritas, and eating chips and salsa as we wait for our fish tacos. I start laughing my ass off, remembering Brian sitting on Gus’s blue leather sofa.

“Brian, you looked like a cross between daddy long-legs and Abraham Lincoln, sitting on Gus’s leather sofa.” 

Now Brian’s laughing hysterically. “You won’t believe this, but Melanie wanted to name Gus, Abraham. But I wasn’t having that.”

“You really are a good father. He’d never last a day in school named Abraham.” 

~~~

Meanwhile back on the Avenue…

Debbie is throwing a hissy fit after finding out that Michael was fired from his new job, just an hour and a half into his shift. 

“Ma! You don’t understand! The phone wouldn’t stop ringing, and the line to pick up prescriptions was a mile long. I couldn’t even pronounce the names of any of the medications. I was so frustrated that I couldn’t remember how to use the computer system.”

“Didn’t they show you how to look up the prescriptions?”

“Yes! But…”

“Did you take notes?”

“No. It didn’t seem that hard at the time.”

“Well. Did you ask for help?”

“They were all really busy. I got overwhelmed, and I kind of got bitchy with a customer.”

“Oh Michael. Do you think if you apologized, they’d take you back?”

“I don’t think so. I kind of went off on the manager, and then I stormed out of the store.”

“Michael. Why don’t you ever think before you say or do something stupid?”

“It was a horrible job! I would have quit anyways.”

“Michael! You don’t have the luxury of being choosey. You need a job, now!”

“Ma! Can’t I just stay with you until I get back on my feet?”

Debbie takes a deep breath, she promised Brian she wouldn’t coddle him. 

“If you stay here, it will only be temporary, and you’ll have to pay room and board.”

“Room and board? What are you talking about? You’re my mom, you’re supposed to support me.”

“I’m willing to support you, just not financially. If you stay here you have to pay $100 a week, as well as help out around the house. Cleaning, doing dishes, mowing the lawn, and doing your own laundry.”

“If I did all that, I won’t even have time to go to work!”

“Michael, this isn’t a hotel, and I’m not your maid!”

“You’re my mom! Act like it!”

“And you’re a thirty-four-year-old man! Act like it!”

Michael storms out of the house, feeling like everyone in his life is turning against him. He goes to Ted’s looking for a sympathetic ear, but what he finds is an irritated friend who’s had enough of his woe-is-me attitude.

“You brought this all on yourself, Michael! You always expect everyone else to bail your ass out! Grow the fuck up, Michael!”

“You know it wasn’t that long ago you we’re a drugged-out crystal queen!”

“That may be true! But I pulled my life together. I’m now back on my feet, and I have a job and a boyfriend.”

“Aren’t you lucky Brian gave you a job! I’m his best friend, and he refuses to help me!”

A sleepy Blake enters the living room. “What the fuck is going on out here?”

“I’m sorry, Blake. I know you have the midnight shift at the rehab center. Michael was just leaving.”

Michael huffs out, pissed at the world in general.

~~~

After indulging on a Mexican fiesta, Justin isn’t feeling any pain as he walks barefoot along the Monongahela River bank. He dips his toes into the water’s edge, laughing at how the sand squishes between his toes. Brian can’t help thinking Justin is just about the most adorable thing he’s ever seen, and loves how playful he is, reminding him of Gus. If everything goes as planned, Gus’s room should be finished tomorrow afternoon. That being the case it makes him a little sad, wondering if Justin will still be a daily fixture in his life. He’s gotten used to the blond angel being prominent in his life, and the idea of losing his free spirit is disturbing to him. He’s changed so much since meeting Justin at the beginning of the summer. Brian never could have imagined feeling this close and open with any man, let alone longing for a permanent relationship. No wonder Michael can hardly recognize him these days, but he can’t really recognize Michael either. Michael’s also changed from his good friend, turning into a jealous, vindictive asshole towards the man who’s stolen his heart.

They stop and sit on the bench, listening to the waves ebb and flow against the shore. Justin climbs up on Brian’s lap, facing him. He runs his hands down Brian’s face then he leans in and kisses him. Brian hands naturally float back to Justin’s ass, holding him close.

“Brian…”

God, Brian loves how his name flows off Justin’s tongue, making his heart skip a beat. Justin leans in, resting his head on Brian’s shoulder. 

“Brian. I don’t know what’s happening between us. I’ve never felt like his before.”

“Me either…”

“You’ve been so patient with me, and for that I’m grateful.”

Brian feels a tightening in his chest, and he’s worried about where this conversation is going. He doesn’t know what to say, so he holds Justin a little closer, and kisses the top of his head. Justin’s playing with the buttons on the front of his shirt, absently dipping his fingers underneath the fabric.

“I never expected to feel this way. I tried not to let anything happen between us.”

“I remember. But I’m not sorry it’s happened.”

“I’m confused about my feelings for you, and I know it’s not fair to continue on the way I’m going. I never thought I’d be the kind of person to cheat on someone, and I feel like I need to make a decision before things go any further.”

“I know, and I love you for being so honest. But I want you to know that I’ve never loved anyone before meeting you. I don’t want to lose you, now that I’ve found you.”

Brian hates that his voice broke saying the last part of that sentence. But he couldn’t help it, he’s feeling emotional as he feels Justin slipping away.

“I think I owe it to Ethan to find out how I’m feeling about him. I need to see him, and tell to him about what’s happened. I need to have this conversation with him face-to-face. I could never break up with someone over the phone, or in a text. He asked me to marry him, and we’ve been together for four years. I just couldn’t do that to him.”

“I know. I understand.”

They stayed in each other’s arms without talking about it anymore. They just needed to hold each other, neither wanting things to change between them. An hour later they walk back to the car, and Brian askes him if he wants to spend the night with him. Justin wants to, but he decides he needs to go back to the condo, as he has a lot to think about. They kiss each other passionately, and breaking apart, they say they’ll see each other tomorrow afternoon.

~~~

Justin lies in bed tossing and turning, frustrated that every time he calls Ethan recently, some girl answers his phone. Of course, Ethan’s never there, he’s always practicing with the orchestra. Unable to sleep, and unable to stop thinking about Brian, he changes his mind and decides he does want to spend the night with Brian.

It’s late, but not that late, just a little before midnight. He knocks on Brian’s door, but there’s no answer. Thinking that Brian’s sleeping he lets himself in, and soon wonders if Brian’s having a bad dream as he hears moans coming from his bedroom. He knows he shouldn’t have entered the loft, when he sees Brian fucking some guy with full abandon. 

Brian didn’t notice him, but the trick did. “What the fuck! Get out!”

Justin’s face shows a myriad of emotions as his and Brian’s eyes meet. Justin quickly turns and runs out of the loft. He’s embarrassed and ashamed, making him doubt that he really means anything to Brian. Brian runs after him, calling his name, asking him to stop. But Justin’s fast, and he’s already out the front door, and halfway down the block, leaving Brian standing naked on the street, with a flaccid cock, and a condom slipping down his dick.

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!”

No matter how many messages he leaves on Justin’s phone, Justin never returns his call. The next afternoon, Steven Baldwin’s the one who shows up to meet the delivery guys, and arrange Gus’s furniture. Him and Brian inspect the remodeling job, and Brian signs off on the completed project. Brian’s extremely disappointed, and he knows he’s fucked up royally. He just wishes that Justin would return his calls. 

He now remembers why he never wanted to be in a relationship, because no matter how great it feels to be in love, the heartbreak is worse, and he wonders if his pain will ever go away.

TBC…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read my story. I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Hugs ~ Kathleen


	10. ~ Endings and Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit, regrets, and heartaches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a three part series
> 
> 1) Rich, Arrogant Prick  
>  2) My Rich, Arrogant Boyfriend  
>  3) My Rich, Arrogant Husband

Title: Rich, Arrogant Prick…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 2475  
Warnings: Anti-Michael, Passion and Lust…  
Beta Queen: Bigj52

Summary: Justin’s new client is an arrogant prick, but he’s rich and has great taste. So, who’s he to turn down the huge commission for his interior design.

Chapter Summary: Deceit, regrets, and heartaches. 

 

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

**Rich, Arrogant Prick**

Part Ten ~ Endings and Beginnings

Ted, Emmett, and Daphne are huddled in a booth gossiping, joking around, and eating breakfast. Yes, Daphne. She’s been bonding with Emmett these last few weeks, trying out new beauty tips, shopping and dancing at Babylon.

Brian’s been avoiding his regular haunts the last twenty-four hours, he doesn’t want anyone to see him so broken hearted. But this morning he has other things on his mind as he storms into the diner. He’s so angry he thinks he might murder Michael. 

Brian sees him sitting with Debbie in the back booth, so he rages towards them. 

“Michael! I’m going to kill you! You motherfucker!”

Debbie stands. “Brian, calm down!”

She quickly steps out of the way, as Brian grabs Michael, dragging him out of the booth. He slams him up against the back wall, holding him in place with his hands around his neck. Michael struggles to get free, which only makes Brian tighten his grip.

“Brian, stop! No matter what he’s done, it can’t be that bad. Please don’t hurt him!”

“Shut up, Debbie!”

“Why? Why the fuck would you do this to me, Michael!”

Ted, Emmett, and Daphne pull Brian off Michael. Michael stumbles forward, coughing, and gasping for breath. Brian’s left red handprints around his throat, and down his arms. Tears stream down Michael’s face, as he struggles to answer him.

“Brian, stop! You’re acting like a monster! How could you attack Michael like this? He’s your best friend!”

Brian’s still fuming, and everyone else is confused about what’s going on.

“Why, Michael? Why would you do this to me?”

Finding his voice, he stutters. “I… I told you! I told you, you’d regret it! You never should have treated me like that! You owe me!”

Brian waits for more of an answer. Realizing Michael won’t be forthcoming, he’s totally disgusted and leaves the diner without any explanation concerning his behavior. Michael’s just as tight lipped, leaving everyone to speculate what that was all about.

Brian goes home to calm down, and reel in his emotions. He hates that he let them boil over, making him feel out of control and acting like his father. He calls Lindsay, to try once again to explain the situation about the loft, and Gus’s visit. Melanie finally takes the phone away from her, and starts in on Brian. 

“Brian! You can’t blame us for wanting to keep our son safe. I’ve always said you lived in a shady neighborhood, and I refuse to let him visit you after finding out you were broken into.”

“I was not broken into! That was a huge misunderstanding!

“I know what Michael told us, and there’s no way Gus is ever coming to stay with you. Besides, you probably couldn’t handle it, he might cramp your style.”

“He’s my son! I have a right to see him! It’s in the court papers! I want him ready when I get there!”

“I don’t care what it says! I’m sure the judge will agree with me, once he finds out about the robbery.”

“There was no robbery!”

She ends up hanging up on Brian, making him even angrier than he was already. 

“Fucking, bull dyke bitch! God, I hate her!” 

Brian’s POV  
I wish Justin was here. I need him now, more than I ever thought possible. He always has a way of making me feel calm, and reasonable. I can’t believe I’ve totally ruined my relationship with him. I’m such a fucking fool!

After a long hot shower, and an intense fantasy of Justin, I calm down enough to finally go into the office. I’m a total asshole to everyone at work, and after a couple of hours, I decide I need to confront this situation head on. 

“Cynthia! Do you have my airline and hotel reservations booked?”

“Yes. Brian. You’re on the next flight out. Your plane leaves in three hours, so you better get moving.”

Brian storms past her, then stops. “Thanks Cynthia. You really are the best. Why don’t you go ahead a use the company credit card and buy yourself those expensive Manolo Blahnik pumps you want so badly.”

She smiles, and waves good bye. She’s so grateful he’s finally gone, and will be out of the office for the next couple weeks.

~~~

Justin’s plane landed in the middle of the night. He was exhausted after his long flight, and after getting through customs, he finally makes it to his hotel room. He sleeps for the next eighteen hours straight, with a little help from his meds. When he wakes he calls the hotel Ethan’s supposed to be staying at, but he’s not registered there. Irritated, he looks up the symphony’s touring schedule online, he never thought to check before he jumped on the plane. Of course, the schedule has changed and he’s not even in the same city. He figures out where Ethan’s next concert is and catches the train to surprise him.

On the flight from the States he was still hurting from seeing Brian fucking some strange guy, when it should have been him. How could he, after everything they said to each other earlier that evening? Brokenhearted, he makes a rash decision, and decides he’ll marry Ethan. He needs to feel loved and wanted. There’s no reason for him to tell Ethan about Brian. He never plans on seeing Brian again, even though he still has feelings for Brian, even if he’s in love with him. Sometimes it’s just better to stay with someone who’s safe, like Ethan. 

He’s not sure if he’s ready to be spending every waking moment with Ethan after being separated for months, and he needs some space. So, once he arrives in Florence he decides to check into one of the most expensive hotels in the city. Why not? That’s what Brian promised him. Once he gets settled in, he showers, and changes his clothes before heading out to surprise Ethan.

Justin takes a deep breath, as he pushes the elevator button for Ethan’s floor. He’s starting to second guess his decision about just showing up. His mother always told him to call first, and never just show up at someone’s door. Sadly, he should have taken that advice where Brian was concerned. But it’s too late now as he steps off the elevator. Besides, him and Ethan have been together the last four years, and Ethan asked him to marry him, so what could go wrong? 

Justin hesitates before knocking when he hears voices inside, but he decides to just go for it.

“Justin! What are you doing here?”

“I missed you, and I wanted to see you.”

Ethan looks like a deer caught in the headlights. “You should have called first.”

“Well. I’m here now.”

Justin notices Ethan looks nervous, and scared, and he’s yet to kiss or hug him. He’s having a déjà vu moment, and he’s starting to feel bad about this.

“Ethan? What’s going on? Aren’t you going to invite me in?”

Ethan steps out into the hallway, closing the door behind himself. 

“Justin. Aaah… Can I meet you down in the café in fifteen minutes?”

“Fuck no! What’s going on?” 

“Aaah…”

“Ethan! Tell me!”

“Oh God… I don’t know where to start.”

Just then the door opens and the mystery woman pokes her head out. “Ethan. Who’s this?”

“Ah… This is my cousin, Justin.”

She squeals and pulls Justin into a hug. “I’m so excited that you’re here for the wedding.”

Ethan glares at her. “Evette, please! Go back inside and get ready for the rehearsal dinner. I’ll be right in.”

Justin’s stunned. It seems like his whole life is falling apart. First Brian, and now Ethan. 

“You’re marrying a woman? What the fuck is going on? I thought you wanted to marry me?”

“Justin. Baby, please. Just listen to me. It’s not how it seems.”

“You’re not marrying her?”

“I am… But, I’m doing it for us.”

“How’s that?”

“Her father is the president of Sony Classical Recordings. I’m hoping to get a recording contract. Just think, my music will be available online, and in stores internationally. This will be my big break.”

“But, you have to marry his daughter?”

“Her family is loaded.”

“Oh? Then why did you need me to wire you all that money?”

“I needed to buy her an engagement ring, an expensive engagement ring. How would it look if I gave her some cheap ring?”

“I paid for her engagement ring?”

“Yes. But it will pay off in the long run.”

Justin’s still in shock, he can’t believe what he’s hearing. What the fuck is he even doing here?

“Don’t you see? Once I marry her, I’ll get my recording contract, then we’ll be set for life. You can use part of your inheritance and buy a small house in our neighborhood. Then I’ll be able to sneak away a couple times a week, so we can be together.”

“I’ve already invested my inheritance.”

“What? Why? We need that money, Justin!”

“Why? You’re marrying a millionaire!”

“I’m still going to need money. I have to keep up appearances.”

“With my money.”

“Don’t you get it? If I stay married to her for a couple of years, and maybe even have a kid. Then when I divorce her, I’ll get a huge divorce settlement.”

“I don’t even know who you are. Were you just with me to get access to my inheritance?”

“No, Justin! I love you!”

“Are you fucking her?”

“What?”

“Are you fucking her?”

“I kind of have to, if I want her to marry me.”

“But, you didn’t want to with me?”

“It’s not like that.”

“Are you even gay? Or are you just a con-artist? Willing to scam anyone you can get your claws into?”

“Justin! No! I love you! You’ve got this all wrong?”

Justin starts backing away from him. It’s all catching up with him, and he feels like a fool. He needs to get away. He can’t breathe, he needs air. He can feel a panic attack coming on. It’s all he can do to keep his tears from running down his face… 

Ethan reaches out to him, but he quickly turns and runs. Just like he did with Brian.

~~~

Michael’s walking home from Woody’s after running his mouth all night, and striking out with everyone he tried to hit on. He’s a little drunk, and not paying much attention to his surroundings. Suddenly someone pushes him up against the side of a building in a dark alley. 

“Please, don’t hurt me! Your can have my wallet, just take it!”

“In a very deep, and yet slightly high-pitched voice they say, “I don’t want your fucking money! I doubt you have much anyways!”

Michael ventures a glance at the thug that has him by the throat and the balls. He takes a deep breath, hoping that the Rastafarian guy accosting him doesn’t hurt him.

“What do you want, if you don’t want my money?”

“I want you to know that everyone on the Avenue thinks you’re a fucking creep! You’re pathetic, you act like a child, and the way you spread rumors and treat your friends is shameful. You’re worthless, no one wants you around, and if you pull any more crap on anyone, I’ll be back and finish the job. So be careful, next time I’ll use my switchblade instead of my hands!”

Michael’s so frightened he pisses his pants.

“Ugh! You fucking bastard!”

The guy still has his forearm against Michael’s throat, as he releases his balls. Then he wipes his urine soaked hand across Michael’s face. Finally he spits on him before turning and walking away. Michael’s shaking, scared shitless and he’s glad the guy didn’t realize he also messed up his pants. Watching him walk away, Michael sees that the guy has huge shoulders, and he’s built like a football player. 

Michael wanted to sneak into his apartment, but Em, Drew, Ted and Blake are playing poker at the dining room table.

“Eww, did you step in dog shit!”

Michael just grunts, as he runs into his bedroom.

“Michael, please wash your shoes off, they stink!”

He quickly takes his shoes off and runs into the bathroom, pretending to wash them off. Then he sets them by the door to dry.

Emmett scrunches up his nose, “Is it me? Or do you all still smell that?”

He gets up and goes to check on Michael.

Michael stands there naked-assed with his stained underwear and jeans around his feet.

“Oh my God! Michael! What happened?”

“I got mugged.”

“Really? Because your wallet is still in your back pocket.”

“Hand it to me.”

“No! I’m not touching that mess. But I will get you a garbage bag.”

~~~

Justin keeps pushing the elevator button for the first floor, he needs to get out of there before he bursts out crying. He’s feels so humiliated and foolish after finding out about Ethan’s true motives after all these years. How could he have been so wrong about Ethan? He feels used and taken advantage of, and he wishes Brian was there. He misses him so much. He knows he shouldn’t have run away from Brian like he did. After all, Brian never said there weren’t any other guys in his life, and he sure wasn’t giving Brian what he needed. He really should have called him first. Everyone told him about Brian, and his reputation. The thing is he never saw that side of Brian, he felt a deep connection with him. He was so sure he was different from all the rest, so sure that they were in love with each other. 

Finally, the elevator makes it to the lobby, but it feels like forever before he’s out the front door. He’s running as fast as he can until he reaches the street. Bending over, with his hands on his knees, he tries to catch his breath. His breathing is labored, and his anxiety is starting to consume him. Tears start flowing down his face, and it’s like the dam broke and he can’t stop them. He’s shaking, feeling like he’s going to die, wishing he was still in Pittsburgh. 

That’s when he feels very familiar arms encircle him, pulling him close. Brian notices Justin’s having a hard time breathing, as he whispers in his ear. 

“Nice deep breaths. In and out. That’s it. Slowly, in and out. You’re okay. I’ve got you. Everything’s going to be alright.” 

Brian continues to hold him tight, kissing the top of his head. He gently rocks him in his arms. Justin finally looks up into Brian’s eyes seeing all the love he has for him.

“Ssssh… Don’t speak, just breathe. Nice deep breaths. I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere. I’ll be here as long as you want me.”

The End, for now…

_I know Evil Kathleen!_

_But not to worry, Part Two ~ My Rich, Arrogant Boyfriend is coming soon…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read my story. I hope you enjoyed it. ~ Kathleen


End file.
